Silver Millennium Forever?
by Kris Black
Summary: COMPLETE Usagi and Mamoru, how I thought it would be like on the Moon. SWill sparks fly? This is the prequel to Remember Princess. WARNING: MAJOR Seiya Bashing.
1. Prequel

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or any of these characters. They all belong to the person who create Sailor Moon (whose name I can't spell). But please don't sue me! I'm just a poor teenager...  
  
An:Here it is, teh prequel to Remember Princess...  
  
Silver Millennium Forever?  
  
Long ago, on the Moon, there was a great devastation. There lived a nation on the Moon of Earth, ruled by a gentle, peace loving queen. This Queen ruled all of the Planets of the Solar System and they lived in peace and harmony. Every night the Moon held grand parties and celebrations. This time they called the Silver Millennium. The Queen ,Serenity, had only one child, the beautiful Princess Serenity. They were looked upon throughout the Solar System as Goddesses and everyone loved and respected them. The tow were both Strong Willed, intelligent, beautiful and kind rulers.   
  
  
  
The Princess had four Guardians, Princesses from the four inner planets sworn to protect her at all costs. The four made up what they called "Inner Senshi." Each one was named after her individual planet that she ruled, there was Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter. Each one had extraordinary Gifts or Powers from her own planets force. Sailor Mercury had amazing intelligence and could control waters and Ice. Sailor Venus, the leader of the Senshi, was incredibly beautiful, they say she was second to the Princess and Queen. Venus served as a double for the Princess in times of Great danger and Venus could also control emotions. Sailor Mars had a fiery attitude and was best friends with the Princess. Mars controlled fire and was a gifted psychic. And Sailor Jupiter had brute strength that matched 10 men. She could control thunder and trees (and was rather gifted in the kitchens). But these peaceful times were not to last, for a great, vengeful evil was rising from Earth and growing, seeking to destroy them all. This is their story…  
  
It was a bright, beautiful, sunny day. It had been like this all week long, and Princess Serenity was sick of it.  
  
"I wish for once it would be a nice rainy day." Serenity mumbled, while sitting on the balcony of the bedroom, on the third floor of the palace. Just then she heard a knock on her door and one of the palace servants entered.  
  
"You have a visitor Princess." The servant girl said while bowing.  
  
"Let the visitor in." Princess Serenity said rather impatiently. She had been expecting a visit from one of the Senshi all day. They were training all week on the Moon and Serenity hadn't seen Hid nor Hair of them. They were her best friends. They were all the same age (around 15) and they spent a lot of time together. Alas, her hopes were shattered when a man, rather a teenage boy around 17 walked into the room.  
  
"Ugh, what do you want Endymion?" Princess Serenity moaned as he walked in.  
  
"Princess Odango is that anyway to talk to a Prince?" asked Endymion smirking.  
  
"Is calling your Princess, Princess Odango anyway to talk to her?" Serenity snapped back.  
  
"Oi, Odango, I think all this heat that the Moon has been having has gotten to your head." Endymion replied, finally joining her on the balcony.  
  
Endymion, or should I say Prince Endymion, was the Prince of Earth (hence no Sailor Earth). His mother, Gaia, and Princess Serenity's mother were best friends, therefore, Endymion and Serenity knew each other since… Forever. They were actually quite good friends themselves. Prince Endymion always made fun of her hair, which he said looked like spaghetti and meatballs, and started calling her Odango Atama. Queen Serenity had spoken to Endymion about making fun of Princess Serenity's unique hairstyle, which the queen also wore, saying that it was a royal tradition. But the name had already stuck to Princess Serenity. Once and a while even one of the Senshi would call her Odango, mostly Mars.  
  
"So Serenity, what do you plan on doing today?" Endymion asked sitting down beside her.  
  
"I was going to wait for the Senshi to come and visit, but it appears there still busy training." Serenity said staring longingly out into the court yard.  
  
"Well, why don't we go visit them instead?" Endymion asked like it was the most obvious answer.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it, their training and I wouldn't want to disturb them, plus it's forbidden."  
  
"Oh, and that really stopped us before." Endymion rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine. But just a quick visit." Serenity said finally.  
  
"Yah, then we can go to town and shop." Endymion smiled.  
  
"Again?! Great! I love going into town as Serena."  
  
"Yah I noticed."  
  
"We should get changed." Serenity said walking into her room and going through her closet."  
  
"Are you suggesting that we both get dressed in here?" Endymion asked raising one eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, very mature Endy. You get dressed out here and I'll get dressed in here." Serenity said pointing to the bedroom and walk-in closet.  
  
"Ok, and our Clothes?" Endymion asked  
  
"Right here." Serenity said taking a secret compartment out of the closet and throwing some rags to Endymion and getting some for herself. Then she closed the closet door and yelled, "Get Dressed." through it.  
  
So Endymion got dressed and waited patiently for Serenity to come out of her closet. Serenity came out of the closet fully dressed. She was wearing a head robe and had rags dropped over her like a dress. She walked out right when Endymion, wearing almost the same thing minus the dress like stature, was putting his sword on under his rags.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Serenity asked staring at Endymion's sword.  
  
"Ah, Duh, I'm obviously putting my sword on Serenity." Endymion said hiding his sword with his rags.  
  
"Why are you Bringing your sword is what I mean." Serenity replied.  
  
"We need to have some sort of protection, if anything happened to you your mother would have my head." Endymion said.  
  
"Fine. Let's go, my own servants wouldn't recognize me in this. Remember, My name is Serena." Serenity said as they headed out the door.  
  
"we've done this more than once, I think I can remember your name. But can you remember mine?"  
  
"Of course I can I'm not dense." Serenity snapped.  
  
"Could have fooled me." Endymion remarked.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Darien." Serena replied, proving she remembered his name.  
  
"Good, your not as dense as I thought you were." Darien smirked.  
  
"Once again, not funny. So, where's the training grounds?" Serena asked looking around at Darien.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you've lived here all of your life and you haven't been to the training grounds once?" Darien laughed.  
  
"So what? It is forbidden. Princesses are not to fight." Serena said with her head up.  
  
"Then why are the Senshi training? Aren't they Princesses of their own planet?" Darien asked like it was a subject that he had wanted to cover for a while.  
  
"Well…I…They…" Serena, for once, was at a loss for words.  
  
"That's what I thought. Now let's go see the Senshi." Darien said grabbing onto Serena's hand and leading her towards the Training grounds.  
  
When they reached the Training grounds everything was pretty quiet.  
  
"They must be taking a break, come on, I know where they would rest." Darien said leading Serena into a little barn like structure inside the grounds. Darien went up to the door and knocked.  
  
"Who is it?" Called a feminine voice from inside the building.  
  
"It's Endymion, and Serenity, hurry let us in, Serenity isn't suppose to be down here." Endymion called back.  
  
"Okay, hang on a sec!" another voice called.  
  
The door opened and there stood Jupiter.  
  
"Are you guys going to come in, or just stand there?" she asked. Darien and Serena quickly walked in.  
  
"So what's up wit the get-ups?" Mars asked while sitting on the couch.  
  
"Don't tell me you two are going into town again!" Mercury said turning from her computer.  
  
"Well, we've got to do something. I'm bored. And my friends didn't come and visit me!" Serena said.  
  
"Please Princess, It's our job to protect you, not that Endymion couldn't, but if anything happened to you…" Mina started.  
  
"It's Serena, not Princess. And don't worry, if anything happens Endy will protect me, won't you."  
  
"Yah, don't worry girls I won't take your jobs from you." Darien said as they were exiting.  
  
"Just BE careful." Mars said.  
  
"Aren't we always?" Serena asked.  
  
"What about that time that you were kidnapped and Us and Darien had to bail you out?" Mercury called.  
  
"Then there was that time…" Jupiter started.  
  
"Okay we get the point. We'll be careful. Bye Guys." Serena called as she shut the door.  
  
"Those two…" Venus shook her head and continued flipping through her magazine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's the first chapter. PLEASE review. I love reviews!!!! I Live for Reviews! Without reviews There will be no more story.... REVIEW! 


	2. The Arrivals

AN: I didn't even get 5 reviews :'( Oh Well, here 's the next chappie, enjoy  
  
Serena and Darien walked into town while laughing and joking, but as soon as they reached the gates to the city they straightened their rags and knocked on the gate. A man opened the peeper and stared at them, looking them over.  
  
"What brings you here?" asked the elderly man.  
  
"We're servants of the Queen." Darien said. The man then opened the door.  
  
"Welcome." He greeted them into the bustling city street full of people eager to do their shopping.  
  
Serena's eyes lit up as she dragged Darien into the crowd of people. They passed numerous shops that Serena looked like she wanted to visit later on. When they passed the jewelry store and couldn't help but walk in. Darien, of course, followed. Serena looked at the jewelry. She noticed that most originated from the Moon, but some, some came from the other planets. Serena eyed the necklaces. She had to get one for the on coming Summer Solstice Ball, but hadn't brought any money this time.  
  
"I like this one." Darien said pointing to a silver necklace shaped in a crescent moon with diamonds incrusted around it.  
  
"Yah, I do too. Too bad I didn't bring that much money." Serena said sadly.  
  
"Yah too bad." Darien said.  
  
"Well, why don't we continue looking." Serena suggested.  
  
"Ok."  
  
They walked over to the far of the shop and Serena looked into the cabinet and gasped. There was a golden, star-shaped locket. Serena just stared at it.  
  
"Um, excuse me ma'am, but can we look at this locket?" Darien asked the sales lady, "It's for the Princess." he added.  
  
The sales clerk nodded and placed the locket on the top of the counter.  
  
"This," she began, "Is from the Moon. Although most rocks are silver this one went to Mercury and they took it as close to the Sun as possible. They, then sent it to Pluto for cooling, wish took over 3 years. Then from there it traveled to Venus for the shaping of the star. Mars generously gave this blessed cord for the necklace. Then it was off to Jupiter where they struck it with lightening many times over so that the song will never lose power and made the rock stronger. Then finally on Earth they placed the insides of it, including the orb and song." Then the clerk opened the locket and a beautiful tune came out of it and a crescent moon twirled around a small Earth.  
  
"Oh Selenity! I… The Princess would LOVE it!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"Then we'll take it." Darien confirmed.  
  
"Hang on a second." Serena said to the clerk and dragged Darien to the other side of the shop.  
  
"Darien! Do you realize how much that costs!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Serena! Do you not realize that I have money enough for it?!"  
  
"But Darien!"  
  
"No Buts. You're getting it. Think of it as an early wedding gift, after all your mother is forcing you to marry soon…" Darien said sadly.  
  
"I prefer not to think about it." Serena said grimly.  
  
"Don't worry Serena, I'm sure that your Mother will pick someone great if you don't pick. After all it he has to be better than who I'm arranged to." Darien said nodding to the cashier, who started to wrap the locket.  
  
"But Darien, I always hoped I would marry for love." Serenity said looking at the floor.  
  
"didn't we all." Darien sighed as he paid for the locket and they walked out of the shop.   
  
"Darien…I…I want to run away." Serena blurted out.  
  
"Sere, you can't be serious." Darien said, unbelieving.  
  
"Of course I am. I refuse to marry Seiya. He's arrogant, selfish and a player." Serena said forcefully.  
  
"Sere, you can't just give up on your Kingdom. You have to stay, what good would it do your people?" Darien asked.  
  
"I want to marry for love Dare, and Seiya is not the ideal husband. I have but three weeks to find love and get engaged before my 16th birthday and Mother announces my engagement to Seiya." Serena cried.  
  
"Well, I am kind of in the same position as you Sere. Except I have 3 or 4 months until my 18th birthday. That's when we are announced on Earth. Right now, I regret, I am betrothed to Lady Beryl." Darien said sorrowfully.  
  
"Beryl?! That hag? I'm sorry Darien, I was only thinking of myself. You have it just as bad, if not worse than I. It's just the Senshi have your General's and they are in love. I just envy them. I am scared that I shall never find that." Serena finished as they entered the palace gates.   
  
"But just to make matters worse, your leaving today and Seiya is arriving tomorrow. He's staying here, at the palace, until my ball. He is hoping to get on my good side before Mother announces our betrothal. But if I have my way, I won't have to marry him." Serena stated.  
  
"If you want I could stay and make sure that Seiya doesn't try anything." Darien offered.  
  
"I don't want to burden you…" Serena said sadly as they entered hr room to get dressed in their Royal garments again.  
  
"There is no burden. I get to protect one of my best friends from an evil ass, and I get to stay away from Beryl for 3 weeks. Bonus: I get to work out here. The moon has an awesome training center, and the Generals will be able to come up and see the Senshi and…" Darien ranted.  
  
"Okay, okay. I get it, you can stay." Serena laughed as she tossed Darien his clothes. "And thank you." She smiled, then shut the closet door to get changed again.  
  
About five minutes later Serenity walked out of the closet. Endymion was already dressed and sitting on her bed.  
  
"I put your present in your top drawer," he stated.  
  
"Thank you Endy. But you really didn't have to get that…"  
  
"I know. But I did. It's fit for a Princess, and a Princess you are." He smiled.  
  
"I know, but I wish I wasn't. Then I wouldn't have to deal with Seiya." She complained.  
  
"But now, I'm staying and he won't be able to pull anything."   
  
"Yah. Thank you so much. Maybe we should do tell Mother of your stay so she can send for the Generals." Serenity suggested.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Endymion said and they walked to the Throne room.  
  
"Oh, Endymion, I didn't realize you wanted to leave this early. I wasn't preparing to activate the transporter until later tonight." Queen Serenity called.  
  
"About that Mother," Princess Serenity started, "Do you think that Endymion could stay until the ball? He wants to. And I think that the Generals and Senshi may want to spend some time together."  
  
"It is fine with me Sere. But you do realize that you must entertain Prince Seiya also?"  
  
"Yes Mother." She replied.  
  
"Okay, I will prepare to have the Generals transported tonight. You may go tell the Senshi." Queen Serenity finished.  
  
Endymion and Serenity walked back to the training grounds for the second time that day to talk to the Sailor Senshi.  
  
Knock, Knock.  
  
"Who is it?" Serenity heard Minako's voice call.  
  
"It's Serenity and Endymion, open up!" Endymion called.  
  
Rei opened the door and the two stepped in.  
  
"I have great news you guys." Serenity said.  
  
"Well, spill." Makoto said urgently.  
  
"Endymion is staying until my Birthday ball, AND the Generals are coming." Serenity smiled.  
  
The Senshi freaked. They were all jumping around and screaming before Ami finally came to her senses and asked.  
  
"When are they coming?"  
  
"Tonight," Endymion replied.  
  
"Oh My God." and "What am I going to wear?" came from the girls. Rei broke away and managed to talk to Serenity.  
  
"Serenity, you know that Seiya is coming tomorrow, he won't be happy about this."  
  
"I know," Serenity sighed, "Rei, you know I don't trust him. He scares me. I can't marry him. You guys can't be around me all the time and Seiya will try something, I know it, so Endymion is staying to help me, to protect me."  
  
"Okay Sere, but be careful, you know Seiya had a temper," Rei said gently.  
  
"I will." Serenity smiled.  
  
Walking away from the screeching training grounds of the girls, Serenity and Endymion walked silently.  
  
"Serenity, what did Rei mean about YOU know that Seiya has a temper?" Endymion implied. If he had touched Serenity, Endymion would have his head.  
  
"Oh, Rumors," Serenity lied, trying to avoid Endymion's eyes. She was a bad liar, but Endymion didn't push the subject… for now.  
  
"I think I'm going to go rest before the Generals come, see you later Endy," Serenity sighed, hugged her friend, then walked off to her room.  
  
~*Later that Night*~  
  
The Senshi, Endymion, Serenity and Queen Serenity stood at the teleportation room awaiting the arrival of the Generals. Soon the portal opened and out-stepped Kunzite, the leader of the Generals, then Jadeite, second in command, then Nephrite, third in command, and finally Zoycite, fourth in command. When they saw the Senshi they all smiled consecutively, then as proper procedure, bowed to the Queen, then Princess, then Prince. After that was done they ran over to the Senshi and hugged them.  
  
"Well, I see you need your time alone. I will see you all tomorrow at breakfast. Prince Seiya should be here by then." The Queen smiled then exited the room.  
  
"I missed you," was the simultaneous reaction of everyone.  
  
"We'll leave too, don't worry, we can al catch up tomorrow," Serenity smiled. She then grabbed Endymion's hand and they walked out the door.  
  
"Where to now?" Endymion asked curiously.  
  
"Let's go to my room. I have some imported chocolates, we can pig out or something," she suggested.  
  
"Sound's great to me," he laughed as they walked down the hallway to Serenity's room.  
  
They talked the night away and ate all of Serenity's new imported chocolates. They also fell asleep on Serenity's bed.  
  
The next morning Serenity woke up to Minako jumping on her bed, and surprisingly, Endymion did too. Wait! Endymion was on Serenity's bed and the Senshi and General's (except for Minako) were staring in disbelief.  
  
"Ugh. We must have fallen asleep, what time is it?" Serenity asked as if it were nothing.  
  
"We have, oh, 5 minutes until breakfast," Jadeite laughed in a singsong voice.  
  
"Great, I have enough time to brush my hair and throw on a new gown." Serenity smiled sarcastically.  
  
"I have time to fix my hair and straighten my clothes, see you at breakfast," Endymion called running out the door, Generals after him.  
  
"So what happened?" Makoto asked as Serenity threw on a new gown.  
  
"What do you mean?" Serenity asked brushing her hair and putting it back up.  
  
"Last Night," Minako stated.  
  
"Nothing. We ate chocolate and fell asleep." Serenity said simply, "Now let's get to breakfast. Seiya's here and I don't want to be late."   
  
'Actually,' she thought to herself, 'I don't want to go, but if I don't…'  
  
Serenity and her Senshi arrived to breakfast all looking splendid and not a minute late. Endymion and the Generals showed up a minute later and they all sat down.   
  
"Queen Serenity, you didn't tell me there would be other guests," Seiya said, sic kingly- nice.  
  
"It was last minute Prince Seiya, I assure you. But you do not mind do you?" Queen Serenity implored.  
  
"Of course not my Queen." Seiya replied.  
  
"Serenity," the Queen said to her daughter, "How did you like Prince Seiya's visit to wake you up this morning?"  
  
"Wha.. What?" Serenity asked fearful, "I… I must not of heard him mother." She regained herself. She had been asleep with Endymion this morning, Seiya will not be pleased. She chanced a glance at Seiya and he was glaring evilly at her. Sure she was the only on that had seen him, Serenity slinked back in her chair, and lost her appetite. But, Endymion had seen this also, and wasn't sure what went on between the two, but knew it wasn't good.  
  
"Why aren't you eating?" Endymion whispered to Serenity.  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"You're ALWAYS hungry, now eat." Endymion pushed.  
  
"May I be excused?" Serenity asked her Mother.  
  
"Of Course dear," The Queen answered.  
  
Serenity wanted to get as far away from Seiya, or was it Endymion? As possible. As soon as she shut the dining room door Seiya asked to be excused and marched out of the hall. Endymion waited for a few minutes and followed, cueing to the others to stay behind.  
  
When Serenity walked out of the hall her heart was pounding, she wanted to get as far from there as possible. About halfway down the hallway she felt a hand grab her arm.  
  
"Endymion, not right now," Serenity said, not thinking. Then when her arm was wrenched back and to the man she realized that this man was not Endymion. It was Seiya. She tried to screech but he muffled it and shoved her into the closest room.  
  
"Who the Hell do you think you are? Sleeping around like some common whore! You are mine!" He said pushing her to the floor.  
  
"I am Princess Serenity of the Moon!" she bellowed back, regaining her dignity and standing then slapped him, hard across the face, "And how DARE you call me a whore, you know nothing, and NEVER will I be YOURS." Then she began to march off and he grabbed her by the hair and wrenched her back. He punched her in the stomach and as she lie on the ground he said,  
  
"I will have you Serenity." And marched out.  
  
A couple of minutes later Serenity heard her name being called out from the hallway. Soon she recognized it as Endymion's.  
  
"I'm in here!" She managed weakly.  
  
Next thing she knew the door was opened and Endymion was by her side.  
  
"Kami, Serenity what happened?"  
  
"I… I fell down the stairs." She said.  
  
"And what? Crawled here? I don't believe you. But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and drop it for right now, okay? Now come on, let's get you to your room," he said a gently.  
  
Serenity tried to stand up, but the bruise on her stomach was too sore at that time.  
  
"Ow," she yelped and would have fell if Endymion hadn't had braced her.  
  
"Here," he said, "I'll carry you."  
  
She nodded and he carried her off to her room. Serenity trying to hold back tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! I'M BEGGING!!! 


	3. The Departure

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in this story, they all are property of Naoko Takeushi. 

Endymion laid Serenity on her bed and gently pulled the blankets on her. He then sat beside her.

"Sere, what happened? I know you didn't fall down the stairs, there was no stairs even near there." Endymion asked Gently.

"Endymion, can you leave please? It's not proper for a Princess to have a man in her room." Serenity asked, avoiding his eyes.

"What? Sere, you never care what's proper for a Princess. I always come in here, what's wrong?" Endymion asked.

"Well, maybe it's time I started acting like a Princess," Serenity said, not smiling.

"Sere, What happened?" Endymion asked once more, leaning over, touching her stomach by accident. Serenity flinched.

"What the…" he said and gently lifted top of her two-piece dress. Serenity never once thought anything of this, Endymion never thought of her that way. Although, she, since she was 14, was in love with him. That's why she turned down her suitors, none of them compared to Endymion in the least, but he only viewed her as a little sister. Or she thought.

Endymion saw the giant bruise that was already forming on her stomach.

"Seiya…" Endymion whispered and got a maniac look in his eyes and stood up and was about to march out the door.

"Endy!" Serenity called, he turned around, "Please, don't hurt him, he just loses his temper sometimes…"

"He's done this more than once?" Endymion asked and was beside Serenity again, "I can't believe you never told me, I'm so sorry I didn't help you." And then he hugged her, and marched out of the room. This time he would help her, and Seiya wouldn't know what hit him.

The Senshi and Generals were outside laughing and playing, having fun being in each other's company. Endymion would not disturb them with this, Seiya was going to pay for touching Serenity. It's wrong to hit women, especially if it was the woman that Endymion was in love with. Serenity only viewed him as an older brother, but he did love her. Endymion searched out Seiya in the training grounds.

"Seiya! Can I talk to you for a moment?" Endymion asked. Seiya put down his sword and walked over to Endymion.

"What?" He grunted rudely.

Endymion looked at Seiya, clenched his hand, then his fist connected with Seiya's face, and Seiya fell.

"What! What the hell are you thinking? I swear to Kami, if you EVER touch Serenity again I WILL kill you! That's a promise."

"Oh, I see, so Serenity ran to you straight away didn't she. That little bitch is a whore anyway, sleeping around. You must be just as ashamed considering it was only this morning that I found you in her bed. Well, she'll get what's coming to her. You can't be with her all the time, sometime you'll let your guard down. And after we are married, you'll never see her again!" Seiya laughed wildly.

"You'll never be married, and she's not a bitch," Endymion yelled, "You'll never truly have her, she doesn't even like you." And with that he started to stalk away.

Seiya started laughing, low at first then louder.

"You love her don't you!" He stated, rather than asked.

"Don't be delusional," Endymion answered, looking away. Then, continued to walk back to Serenity's room. His only thoughts were to keep Seiya away from Serenity at all costs. Then an idea stuck him as he knocked on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's Endy."

"Come in, shut the door behind you." Her voice echoed.

Endymion quickly walked in and shut the door.

"Serenity, I have a great idea, and it will keep Seiya away from you until your…" Endymion quickly said, not looking at her. Then he finally looked up to see her wrapped up in only a pick towel, "…ball."

"And what is that?" she asked as if she didn't mind that she was only wearing a towel, brushing her hair.

"Come to Earth, tonight, after midnight," Endymion smiled.

"What? Mother would never allow that! And stay on Earth for 3 weeks? Are you mad?" She asked staring at him.

"That what they tell me," Endymion laughed, then suddenly turned serious again, "But it's the only way I can protect you, I can't be with you 24-7. And nobody but us has to know, we can send a message to your Mother afterward. And we don't have to stay there for three weeks if you don't wish to. Just, please, wait until your stomach heals, please." Endymion asked.

"Okay, I'll go," Serenity decided, "I'll pack tonight before I go to bed."

"Thank Kami!" Endymion said, hugging Serenity, "I promise, I'll never let him hurt you again, you two are NEVER getting married."

"Thank You Endymion. I really appreciate it," Serenity said, returning the hug.

"Hey, get dressed, and we can take a walk around the gardens okay?" Endymion suggested.

"Thanks, I need it," she said, gently kissing him on the cheek.

"No problem," Endymion said blushing and walking out of the room for her to get dressed.

Not long after, Endymion was standing by the door, when Serenity walked out.

"Okay, I'm ready. We have 2 hours before lunch."

"That's plenty of time," Endymion smiled offering her his arm.

She hesitated and shook her head, "If Seiya saw…" she started.

"It's okay, come on let's just go."

Serenity smiled and walked down towards the gardens. When they arrived Serenity spotted Seiya looking at the fountain.

"Oh Selene!" Serenity gasped and pulled Endymion through the hidden door that lead to her secret garden, her safe place that Seiya didn't know about. Endymion had only been there a few times himself.

"Sere, what's wrong?" Endymion asked, having not seeing Seiya.

Serenity pressed her finger against her lips signaling for him to shut up.

"Sere, what's going o…" Endymion asked, seriously not getting the hint. So Serenity improvised. She quickly grabbed Endymion and kissed him.

Soon she heard Seiya's footsteps leaving the garden and broke the kiss.

"What was that?" Endymion asked gasping.

"The only way I could get you to shut up, Seiya was right out there. This is my only sanctuary from him and if he discovered it I wouldn't have anywhere to hide." Serenity explained.

"Sere, how come you've never told the Queen about Seiya's abuse?" Questioned Endymion.

"Well, if I had it would risk war on the two planets, and I can't let that happen. My people are much more important than I."

"Well, it has to stop. Taking you to Earth is only going to help for a time, and probably make Seiya angrier."

"I have it!" Serenity said smiling.

"You have what?"

"The Earth, it has more Gravity than here right?"

"Of Course."

"Well," Serenity explained, "If I had a means to protect myself from his abuse, training, I wouldn't have to worry anymore. The Earths Gravity is heavier and it will make me a little more klutzy, but, it's also the perfect atmosphere to train faster."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm asking you to train me, train me like my Senshi so I have a means to protect myself."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, I'm a very tough teacher," Endymion asked seriously.

"Positive," Serenity replied.

The two stayed in Serenity's garden for the rest of the time, talking carelessly about their life and enjoying their time together.

When the time for lunch arrived Serenity went to her room to change and Endymion went straight to the hall. When Serenity walked to her room she saw that the door was slightly open and new in one thought, 'Seiya.' She turned to run and made it halfway when Seiya caught up and grabbed her round the waist tightly.

"Where were you?" he asked bitterly, "I waited and you never showed up, you were with Endymion weren't you."

"Let me go," Serenity struggled against his grip.

"Make me Princess," he challenged.

"ENDYMION!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Do you seriously think that he'll hear you Princess? He's all the way on the other side of the castle," Seiya laughed as he held his hand over her mouth and pushed her into the closest room, which just happened to be his.

'Endymion, please, help,' Serenity sent telepathically, hoping that it would reach him, they never had a psychic bond.

But Endymion had heard it and raced off down the hall.

'Serenity, where are you?' He asked in his mind, and received an answer in his head.

'Endy, I'm in Seiya's room. I don't know what he's going to do to me, he's mad with rage!' she answered desperately.

Endymion reached the room and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Princess, if you're so willing to give up you services to the Prince of Earth then why not me?" Seiya asked as Serenity tried to get him off of her, but he had her wrestled down.

"You sicken me," she spat.

He was just about to hit her when someone tried to open the door. It was locked and Seiya smiled happily. Then all of a sudden a burst of power knocked the door down and in ran Endymion. Seiya wasn't expecting it as Endymion tore him off of Serenity. Endymion then grabbed a hold of Serenity's hand gently and led her out and ran down to her room and locked the door behind him quickly.

"Change of plans," he explained, grabbing her suitcase and shoving some of her clothes into it, "We're leaving now, write a note to your mother and hide it so only she can find it and come on."

Serenity instantly grabbed her quill, and with her sore wrists wrote a note quickly explaining that she needed some alone time and hid it in her underwear drawer. There soon was a banging on the door, they both new it was Seiya.

"There's still a transporter in town right?" Endymion asked quickly.

"Yes, of course," Serenity responded.

"Good, throw this on," Endymion said throwing her, her old ragged servants cloak, as he was putting his on, "That's our only escape route now."

Serenity nodded and Endymion picked her up, while carrying her suitcase, causing her to give a light shriek, and jumped off of her balcony just as Seiya broke down the door.

"Damn," he said darkly and walked off to call up the guards.

"Seiya will have the guards out," Serenity said as Endymion ran down the road, still carrying her. As they reached the gate to the village he put her down.

"Don't worry, we'll be gone before they even reach the village," Endymion said, knocking on the heavy wooden gate. The eye place opened and an old man's voice came out, "What business have you?"

"We have come on behalf of the Princess," came Endymion's voice.

"Twice in one week? And with a suitcase, I highly doubt that," the old man croaked and began to shut the eyehole.

"Wait!" Serenity said, looking back and seeing the guards coming, she tore down her hood, "I, Princess Serenity of the Moon order you to open your gates and not let the guards in."

"Y…Yes Princess, of course, forgive me," he said opening the gates and quickly shutting the door behind them. Serenity put her hood back up.

Endymion pushed his way through the crowded street, the old man could only hold the Guards off for so long, not to mention the Senshi.

"The Transporter, it's in here, hidden," Serenity motioned to an old house.

Endymion quickly stalked into the house and into the living room where Serenity instructed, soon the Man of the house, a burly young man in about his late 20's, came out and said, "You have trespassed, give me one good reason I should not shoot you for trying to use the forbidden transporter?"

"Here's a few," Endymion offered, pulling down his hood, Serenity following, "I am Prince Endymion of Earth, and this is your own Princess Serenity. Also, I could disarm you before you pulled the trigger."

"I'm sorry your Majesty's," the man bowed, taking out 9 keys, "Where are you off to?"

"The Earth, and please hurry," Serenity said looking out the window.

The man stuck the key with the Earth's sign into the transporter.

"Close this portal immediately after our departure and tell them not of our whereabouts, if they should ask we traveled to Venus," Serenity ordered as Endymion quickly put her into the portal, then jumped in him.

The Man immediately shut off the portal as ordered.

When Serenity reached the Earth she immediately fainted, luckily Endymion was right there to catch her.

AN: Well, there it is, the next chapter. If you liked it, review. If you didn't, review anyways. But please don't put me down for making an effort. If you don't like it, tell me what you don't like about it (sensibly). Thanks.


	4. Artemis and Apollo

AN: I finally have the new chapter done. YAY ^_^ I just hope I get more reviews. But hey, I don't want to complain, I'm just happy people are reading my story. Well, Enjoy, I really had fun writing this chapter.  
  
Endymion couldn't discover why on Earth Serenity had fainted into his arms. But all he could do is wait until she woke up, after all, fainting spells can't last for that long. Could they? He laid her down on some grass, under a gigantic willow tree, in the shade. About fifteen minutes later, Endymion guessed, she awoke.  
  
"Huh? Where are we?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"We made it to Earth Sere, safe and sound. But the gravity, I guess, must have made you faint," Endymion explained.  
  
"Oh Kami! How far are we from the portal?"  
  
"About five minutes," Endymion shrugged.  
  
"We have to move before they discover where we are," Serenity urged.  
  
"Sere, you really should rest…" Endymion tried.  
  
"I will rest when we are safe at the palace. How far is it away?" Serenity demanded.  
  
"Well, the palace won't be all that safe if Seiya comes looking for you. But I have somewhere that is, but we do have to stop at the castle first," Endymion explained.  
  
"Okay, but how far is it away?"  
  
"Judging from our positioning," Endymion said, "There's a village not ten minutes from here. And if I'm correct, the castle is maybe twenty minute horse ride from there."  
  
"Horses? I am bad enough on my own two feet on this planet, how do you expect me to ride a horse Endy?"  
  
"Don't worry, I have it all planned out," Endymion smirked.  
  
Serenity raised an eyebrow at his smirk, then they quickly made for the village.  
  
~*On the Moon*~  
  
  
  
"Where did they go?!" Seiya screamed at the key holder.  
  
"They… They went to Venus," the man stuttered.  
  
"Well, open the portal for me!" Seiya yelled.  
  
"I, I can't," the man stated.  
  
"Oh, and why can't you?" Seiya asked, infuriated.  
  
"Because this is the forbidden transporter. Nobody can go through, unless they have the Queen or Princess with them, you'll have to go through the one at the palace," the key holder explained, clearly petrified of Seiya.  
  
Seiya growled, realizing he'd get no where there, and returned back to the palace and told the Queen that Endymion had 'kidnapped' her daughter.  
  
"How could that be?" the Queen asked questionably, "Endymion and Serenity have been friends forever, he wouldn't kidnap her! There must be some other explanation."  
  
"My Queen, with all do respect, they say it's usually someone that they trust."  
  
"I'm sure that there is a logical explanation for all of this. But I will grant you the Senshi and Generals to go and search Venus for them. You are dismissed Seiya."  
  
Seiya bowed respectfully and exited the throne room thinking, "I will search the entire galaxy if need be, Serenity, but mark my word, I will find you." Then he went to tell the Generals and Senshi the mission.  
  
  
  
~*Back On Earth*~  
  
Serenity and Endymion arrived at the town and bought two horses. Serenity's was the purest black and Endymion's a caramel brown.   
  
"Now, Endy, how do you propose that I ride this horse?" Serenity asked indifferently, with her hands positioned on her hips.  
  
"You're not," he explained, "This is just for good show. You will ride with me to the castle and dismount right before we reach. You will go to the stables with the two horses while I prepare to go to my cottage, where it will be safe. There I will give you horse riding lessons, in case we have to make a quick escape."  
  
"Well, Endy, how long have you been planning to run away with me?" Serenity asked jokingly.  
  
If she only knew, that he had been planning this since the age of fourteen, but he just commented, "I was thinking about it while you fainted."  
  
He then helped her mount the caramel horse, and jump ed behind her, after tying the reigns of the black stallions onto the caramels saddle. Soon, they had set off towards the Royal Palace, talking merrily.   
  
"So, Endy, what are we going to do with these horses?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Well, this is a very convenient situation, because my old horse has recently died, so this one we're on now will be my replacement."  
  
"And the Black one?"  
  
"That horse, Serenity, is yours to do with what you like," Endymion confirmed.  
  
"Truly?" Serenity said trying, yet failing, to hide her excitement.  
  
"Truly," he laughed.  
  
"Oh thank you Endy!" She squealed and turned around abruptly and gave him a hug. Both blushed simultaneously and Serenity turned back around.  
  
"So what are we going to name them?" she asked him.  
  
"Well," Endymion said, "Yours is a female and mine a male. Name them what you please."  
  
"Both, shouldn't you name your own?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Nah, I'm no good with names Sere, you can name both of them."  
  
"Oh, Okay. This one should be named… um… Apollo. And mine, I think I'll name her, Artemis."  
  
"Isn't your cat named Artemis?" Endymion asked.  
  
"Actually, it's Minako's cat. And Artemis can be both a girls name and a boys name. And it fits both horses because Apollo was the Sun God and this is a caramel like color, and Artemis, his twin sister, was Goddess of the Moon, and Artemis is pitch black," Serenity explained.  
  
"Well, you can pick out the best names. We have about five minutes left, take your cloak out of one of the bags and wrap it 'round you so no one recognizes you," Endymion instructed. Serenity did as he said.   
  
Soon after Endymion stopped the horse and jumped off. He lifted Serenity, then handed the reigns of Artemis to her.  
  
"It will look less bad this way," he explained, "lead Artemis, I'll lead Apollo and we'll say that they're not ready to ride yet, so were going to the cottage to train them. You're my new stable hand. Please, put up your cloaks hood."  
  
They walked on for about three minutes until they reached the castle gates. Endymion pounded on the gigantic wooden wall. The eye whole opened, then the gate swung open.  
  
"You're highness, welcome back," said the soldier guarding the gate.  
  
"Thank You, this is my new stable hand. Please guide her, and my new horses to the stables," Endymion quickly instructed and waltzed off to the castle.  
  
"Follow me Miss," the soldier grunted and lead her to the stables.  
  
Serenity was careful to keep her hood up and speak very little. When they reached the stables the soldier opened the doors and then left her there. Serenity looked around, then walked Apollo and Artemis in, clearly unaware of what to do. She walked, slowly, to the closest water bin and tied them to it, she didn't even know how to tie them up correctly. Soon, Serenity heard hoofs trotting back to the stable. She quickly put her hood up further hiding her face. She looked over to see red hair. "Beryl," she thought quickly, disgust filling her instantly. And to think, Endymion might be marrying her!  
  
"Here, let me help you," Beryl offered, sickenly sweet, redoing the horses knots.  
  
"Thank you," Serenity barely whispered, Beryl knew her, and Serenity didn't want Beryl, of all people to recognize her.  
  
"So, I haven't seen you around here before, who are you," Beryl asked, her sweet voice turning into a vicious bite. Serenity did not reply, and kept her hood up.  
  
"Answer me servant! I am Lady Beryl, fiancée to the Prince, and you DARE not answer me?!" She practically screeched.  
  
"The Prince has a fiancée?" Serenity asked in a silent voice again.  
  
"No, he does not," came Endymion's voice from the entrance, "And I would appreciate it if you did not tell everyone that, Beryl, I still have months to get engaged.  
  
Beryl merely turned up her nose and walked out of the stables. Endymion walked in, shaking his head. He dropped a bag of, what appeared to be clothes, by Serenity's face.  
  
"Okay, I told Mother and Father that I am going, with my new stable hand, to train my new horses at my cottage, about 30 miles from here. That will take all day to ride to. We can stop for food along the way, but we have to start out now before Seiya decides to search the Earth."  
  
"Okay," Serenity said quickly. She untied the horses as Endymion attached the bag to his horse. She pulled her ratty, go-to-town on the Moon, cloak hood p over her face, just so that she could see and she and Endymion lead their horses out past the gate.  
  
"Goodbye Your Highness," the soldier bowed. Endymion nodded, then lead Serenity down the long dirt road towards his cottage.  
  
~*On the Moon*~  
  
  
  
Queen Serenity roamed the halls of the castle. 'Endymion would not kidnap my dear Serenity, they are best friends. If he was going somewhere, she would gladly follow him. Even if it meant…' not finishing that thought, the Queen abruptly turned and walked swiftly towards the Princess's room.   
  
When she arrived she walked right towards the Princess's top drawer and opened it, to find a note, neatly folded, addressed to her,  
  
Dearest Mother,  
  
By now you probably know that I am no longer on the Moon. I need to take a break before the ball, after all, you are enouncing my engagement. I have gone with Endymion, thus, you know that I am completely safe and in good care. I will return for my ball, I promise. I just need to think by myself.  
  
With Love,  
  
Serenity  
  
Her mother read this, then quickly called Seiya, the generals and the Senshi to her office.  
  
"My daughter has not been kidnapped, she is merely on a break, with one of her best friends. She will return before the ball, don't worry," she confirmed.  
  
"Where is she?" Seiya asked, almost grunted.  
  
"I am not sure, but she's with Endymion, be sure that she is in good hands."  
  
The Senshi and Generals nodded and marched away, Seiya, walked out calmly and back to his room, then put his fist through the wall. He made his way towards Earth's transporter, he was almost sure that that was where they had gone to.  
  
~*On the Earth*~  
  
  
  
Serenity and Endymion (Serenity still on his horse with him) were galloping towards the cottage at high speed. Mainly, because Serenity wanted to get there as quickly as possible and Endymion was in a little bit of a hurry too. They got there just before night fall. Endymion jumped off of Apollo and turned to catch Serenity as she jumped. She fell right into his arms. They just stood like that for minutes, which seemed like hours, staring into each others eyes, until Endymion spoke up,  
  
"Um, I'm going to put Artemis and Apollo into the stables. Feel free to go into the cottage and, um, make yourself at home."  
  
"Oh, Okay," Serenity said lightly and walked into the Huge Cottage.  
  
His "cottage" looked more like a mansion. It was made of logs, but was two stories and had a balcony. It was colossal! Serenity pulled down her hood as she looked around. It was beautiful in here and smelt of the woods. She walked into the living area and saw a massive fireplace and very comfy looking furniture. She sighed and plopped herself down on the couch. It seemed worn with use, and she instantly fell in love with it.   
  
Soon Endymion walked into the cottage. She sat up and turned to him.  
  
"We have enough food to last us for a month here," he explained, "There is five rooms and two bathrooms, having me and my generals stay here a lot. This is the living area," he motioned to where she was sitting, then pointed to a door to the left, "That's the kitchen and the bedrooms are upstairs. There is a bathroom on each floor. They're fairly easy to find. I'll go drop off your stuff upstairs and you can pick out a room to stay in."  
  
"Endy, your too kind," Serenity said, looking glum.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, dropping the luggage and walking over to her.  
  
"I can't believe that I'm causing you so much difficulty. I feel bad, maybe I should just go back to the Moon…"  
  
"Don't be dense, Sere. He'll hurt you and I will not allow that to happen! Come on, we'll go upstairs together to pick out your room," he said guiding her up the stairs.  
  
When they reached the top of the stairs Serenity looked to the left and right there were three doors on each side.  
  
"So I can pick out any room I like to sleep in?" Serenity questioned, looking at Endymion.  
  
"Whichever one you like," Endymion assured.  
  
Serenity went left first, Endymion following her, looking at each room in itself. The first one, the furthest one to the left, was completely blue. It looked like it was submerged in water. Serenity loved it and was sure that if Mercury were there she'd have fallen in love with it instantly. The next room, the middle door on the left, was red and orange. It had a unique Victorian twist to it's décor and reminded Serenity instantly of Sailor Venus. The last door on the left was the bathroom. Then they proceeded to the right, and started at the very end, the third one in. It was like being outdoors, it even had trees painted on the wall,   
  
'Jupiter's kind of room,' Serenity thought to herself.  
  
The next room was nothing like Serenity had ever seen before. It looked like a temple, completely decorated in red. Serenity smiled at the instant thought of Mars. Last was the, to Serenity, best room of all. It was sky blue, earth green, and silver. It was absolutely beautiful. This was the room she chose.  
  
"Oh Kami Endy! This room is beautiful!" She gasped, "Can I stay in here?"  
  
"Of course Sere, I said you could sleep wherever you like," Endymion smiled and brought her luggage in.  
  
"There's a balcony behind that curtain," Endymion said pointing at the long silver drapes.  
  
"Thanks," Serenity smiled.  
  
"No problem. I'll be sleeping in Nephrites room, the outdoors room, if you need me sometime tonight, in case you were wondering. You get unpacked and I'll go downstairs and make us supper," Endymion said. He then bowed and exited the room.  
  
Serenity proceeded to unpack and put her things away.   
  
'Nephrites room?' she thought to herself, 'If they all had their own rooms, whose was she staying in?'  
  
She merely made a note in her head to ask Endymion. After she was done putting her things away, which were very little, she walked out to the balcony to see what Endymion was talking about. As soon as she walked out the door onto the balcony she gasped. It overlooked a huge garden, with every color rose you could think of, and hanging in the sky was the moon. A tear escaped her eye, she had been driven away from her home, her kingdom, by an arrogant, selfish prick.   
  
"Sere! Supper's ready!" Serenity heard Endymion call from downstairs.  
  
"Be right there!" She answered, then wiped the tear from her eyes and walked out of her room and down the stairs.  
  
"Mmm, smells good," Serenity smiled, sitting down at the table.  
  
"Thank You," Endymion smiled, placing spaghetti down in front of her.  
  
"Thanks," she said digging in. Endymion chuckled and started eating himself.  
  
"By the way Endy," Serenity said, swallowing her food, "You mentioned that you were staying in Nephrites room. So if you all have your own rooms, whose am I sleeping in?"  
  
"Mine," he said to her.  
  
"I'm sorry to intrude, I can sleep somewhere else if you want. I really don't mind," she said, feeling guilty that she had taken away his room.  
  
"Nonsense, I said that you could sleep wherever you wanted, and I'll stick by that. I'm actually quite flattered that you chose my room," Endymion laughed.  
  
"Thanks," Serenity mumbled and went back to eating.  
  
After they were done eating Endymion and Serenity made their way to the living area.   
  
"When do you want to start your training?" Endymion asked, breaking a somewhat uneasy silence as they both stared out the window at the darkening sky.  
  
"Pardon?" Serenity asked, looking at Endymion, dazed.  
  
"Your Senshi training, when do you want to start?" Endymion repeated.  
  
"Oh, right away, as soon as possible. Tomorrow morning?" Serenity replied.  
  
"Okay, tomorrow morning. But, do you have anything to wear to train in?"  
  
"All I have are Silver and White outfits. That's all Mother would allow me to wear," Serenity said honestly.  
  
"Well, you can't wear one of those," Endymion pondered out load, "How about tomorrow, after breakfast, we ride into town and buy you some new clothes. That aren't white and silver?"  
  
"That would be great," Serenity smiled, "But how am I going to ride a horse?"  
  
"That's what we're doing right now," Endymion said, pulling Serenity up off of the couch and out to the barn.  
  
"Okay," Endymion instructed, "First thing is to teach you how to mount and dismount a horse correctly. Place your left foot in that loop and pull your right side over the horse. Good," he said as she did it correctly.  
  
"Now dismount, pull your right foot out of the loop and lower yourself down the left side, that's great you're quite a fast learner Sere," he said as she also did this without fault.  
  
She mounted Artemis once more and looked at Endymion.  
  
"I know from watching you that to get the horse to go you kick it in the sides. But how do you steer and stop?" She asked.  
  
"To steer, pull the reigns in the direction that you want to go in. To stop, just pull the reigns back," Endymion explained.  
  
"Simple enough, can we try?" Serenity asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes, just hang on and I'll follow you on Apollo," Endymion said, mounting the caramel horse. Then they rode off, out of the barn.   
  
Serenity got the hang of it right away and her, with Endymion riding beside her, until Endymion started yawning.  
  
"Sere, we've both had a long day. Why don't we head back to the cottage and get some sleep? We're going to be worked just as hard tomorrow."  
  
Reluctantly Serenity agreed and they headed back towards the barns to put Apollo and Artemis in their stables. Once they had done that they walked back to the cottage and up the stares. Serenity hadn't noticed how incredibly tired she was until she actually went back into the cottage and felt the heat hit her body. Her eyes started to close as she was taking off of her cloak and shoes. Endymion seemed to notice this and followed behind her up the stairs. It seemed to be an accurate guess to because at the top of the stairs Serenity fell asleep and nearly fell back down them. Luckily, once more, Endymion had been there to catch her. He picked her up and carried her into his, or while he was staying there 'her', bedroom and laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her to keep her warm. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Goodnight sweet Princess, my Usako," He whispered, then went to go to sleep in Nephrites (now referred to his) room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Next Morning*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Serenity woke up to the sweet smell of eggs, wafting to her bedroom. She rolled over under the comfortable blankets.  
  
'How did I get here? I don't remember climbing into bed?' she asked in her mind.  
  
She, however, got up and got dressed. She donned one of her usual White or silver outfits. This one she chose was silver and outlined in a gold-yellowish trim. It was sleeveless and showed her perfectly-formed chest. It ended just below her ankles. Serenity then brushed her hair and put it into it's usual style and walked downstairs, following the sweet aroma of breakfast. She arrived at the kitchen while Endymion was placing the eggs onto two separate plates (I'll let you imagine how they were cooked, however you like). He then turned around to see Serenity, a huge smile plastered across her face.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" he asked, sitting the plates beside each other on the table, following two full glasses of what looked like orange juice.  
  
"I slept beautifully, and yourself?" she asked, taking her spot at the table.  
  
"Magnificently. I hope you have gotten a lot of rest for today," He said, the smile not fading from his face.  
  
"I can't wait, I get colorful clothes AND get to train, under you, it's going to be great," Serenity said brightly, then took a bite of the food, "And you just made my day by making me breakfast, it's great!"  
  
"Well, it's the least that I could do."  
  
"The LEAST you could do?!" Serenity sputtered, "Endymion, you saved me twice, you brought me here to keep me safe, you BOUGHT me a HORSE, then you make me breakfast! Endymion, I owe you so much!"  
  
Endymion smiled and turned to her. She swallowed her food and waited for him to speak.  
  
"You don't owe me anything," Endymion explained, then leaned in and brushed his lips gently against hers, "but consider that what you owe me, nothing more, nothing less."  
  
"I…I…" she stuttered, then grabbed him and gave him the most passionate kiss she could summon up. Eventually they broke away from lack of oxygen.  
  
"Consider that re-payment," she said, then walked out to the hallway and put her shoes and cloak on.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
AN: YAy, hope you liked it. I may have to rate my story R in a few chapters for course language and sexual content. Just thought I ought to tell you now. But I'm not sure yet. PS:: REVIEW PLZ!!!! 


	5. Engagement!

AN: Wow, I have gotten a lot more reviews with that last chapter!!!! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just found it sort of funny to leave it there. Well, enough of all my chatter, enjoy the chapter... THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!  
  
Endymion followed her, a little stunned. He never imagined Serenity would do something like that.  
  
  
  
'Did she actually have feelings about him? No it was impossible,' Endymion thought as he started putting on his shoes and cloak.  
  
"What was that?" he said curiously, with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Oh nothing," she said innocently. In reality, it wasn't 'oh nothing' to her, it meant everything. That was about as closed to her Endymion that she was going to get, in her point of view, and she enjoyed every minute of it. Even though she was quite certain that he would never harbor any feelings like that for her.  
  
"I see," replied Endymion, smirking, "Well in that case we should probably go and Artemis and Apollo and ride them into town and get you some clothing."  
  
"Yes, I completely agree," Serenity nodded.  
  
On the way down to the Barn Endymion looked at Serenity, her dress was glorious and showed off her well-developed bust.  
  
"By the way, you look dazzling."  
  
"Why thank you Endy, I'm glad you noticed," she smiled.  
  
They mounted their horses and rode to the nearest town, which was about twenty minutes away, and talked as they usually do as friends, both pretending that they forgot about the kiss they just recently shared, but at the same time both of them thinking about it. When they arrived in town Serenity jumped off of Artemis and tied her near a water tub. Endymion followed suit and they were soon on their way looking at gowns and pants and shirts. At the end of about three hours Serenity had four dresses, six pairs of pants and six shirts (not to mention the gown that Endymion secretly bought her when she wasn't looking) that weren't White or silver… Then they rode back to the cottage, their bags carefully attached to their horses.  
  
"Now that we have your clothes," Endymion said passing Serenity her bags, "You can go inside and get dressed, then meet me in the garden, the one you can see from your room."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back," she said running up the stairs and into the house. Endymion  
  
Serenity dropped her bags on the soft, carpeted floor in her bedroom and started rummaging through them. Soon she found the outfit she was looking for and changed. She was wearing a white peasant top and blue tight pants. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded. She then made her way to the balcony and saw Endymion, with his back turned to her, wearing what he was wearing this morning. His tan, untied shirt and black tight pants. She watched as he ran a hand through his hair, apparently thinking. She couldn't help but blush at how sexy she thought he looked. She quickly went back into her room and outside to the garden.  
  
"Okay Endymion, I'm ready," Serenity said, pulling Endymion from his trance-like thinking state.  
  
"Not quite," he said, looking at her, "lift your shirt."  
  
"Excuse me?" Serenity asked astonished.   
  
'Did he just asked me to lift my shirt?!' she was thinking.  
  
"I'm sorry Sere, I didn't think. I just meant for you to show me your stomach, I want to make sure your bruise is okay," Endymion explained himself.  
  
"Oh," Serenity said blushing and lifted her shirt to show her flat ivory stomach. There, you could just see an outline of a bruise.  
  
"You healed very fast," Endymion commented.  
  
"Yah, just one of the little quirks that comes along with being the Princess of the Moon, an abnormally fast healing rate due to the Silver Crystal," Serenity laughed.  
  
"That's good because I have the perfect place for us to start your training," Endymion said, grabbing Serenity's hand gently and leading her down a trail. When they exited the trail Serenity saw a huge clearing.  
  
"Wow Endy, how beautiful," Serenity remarked looking around.  
  
"Well, it won't look like this for long, not after we start our actual training," Endymion explained, "but first we start with the basics. Defense."  
  
Endymion got into a defense position, or at least that's what Serenity thought.  
  
"This is your stance to protect yourself," Endymion explained, "Slightly spread your legs so you don't topple over, turn slightly sideways and bring your front fist up to protect your face and your other close to your chest ready to attack."  
  
Serenity quickly got into the stance as Endymion showed her. Son he was teaching her all the different ways to block and counter-attack from different angles. After a few hours of this she could block most of Endymion's attacks (occasionally tripping because she still wasn't used to the gravity).  
  
"Good," Endymion said panting, "You're a quick study so it shouldn't take long until I teach you how to attack back."  
  
"That's good, if were done can we go back to the cottage? I really need to take a bath," Serenity said panting back.  
  
"Yah, that's all for today. When we get back take as long as you need in the bath, I'm going to take a short one downstairs and get supper ready (they were training so hard that they missed dinner)."  
  
"Yay," Serenity said enthused and they walked back to the cottage.  
  
Serenity felt so good getting out of the bath. She had washed all of the dirt off of herself from the past two days, washed her hair and relaxed, not to mention that she smelt food cooking downstairs. She wrapped a towel around her long golden hair and pinned it to her head, then wrapped a towel around her body and walked out of the bathroom… right into Endymion.  
  
"I'm… I'm sorry," Endymion blushed noticing that she was only wearing a towel, "But, um, the food's ready." And then he walked back down stairs quickly.  
  
Serenity just shook her head and laughed as she walked into her room and shut the door. She didn't want to wear her hair down to supper, but didn't have the time to put it in its traditional style, so she settled with a high ponytail. She then quickly dressed in her new red dress, which hung lightly off of her body, and walked downstairs for supper. Endymion hadn't noticed her entrance and continued to look out the window, the food already set out on the table.  
  
"You didn't have to wait for me Endy," Serenity said, sitting down where she sat at breakfast.  
  
Endymion was pulled out of his thinking trance by Serenity's voice and turned to smile.  
  
"But what's the fun of eating by yourself?" he asked her curiously as he joined her.  
  
"Point taken, nothing's fun without me here," she said smiling.  
  
"Absolutely," Endymion laughed and with that they continued eating, talking about Serenity's new outfits, then finally when they were done relaxed in the living room and talked about how well Serenity's training was coming along.  
  
"I can't believe you did all that and managed to block almost everyone of my attacks. You're a very quick learner Sere, and tomorrow I think I'll teach you how to attack," Endymion said bursting with pride.  
  
"Great," she said smiling, but half-heartedly.  
  
"What's wrong Sere?" Endymion asked, noticing the change in her voice.  
  
"You're always saying that now, have you noticed?" Serenity asked, her voice hoarse and crackling, on the verge of tears, "You've protected me, and are teaching me, helped me escape from… from Seiya," letting her tears flow freely now, "He… he drove me away from my home, my friends, my family, my kingdom, my PLANET! And I feel so helpless."  
  
Endymion was instantly there soothing her when she broke down, letting her cry freely on his shirt.  
  
"Sh, Sere it's all right," he said soothingly in her ear, "No one blames you, I'll always be here to protect you, no matter what. You're a great person, strong, beautiful and loving."  
  
Serenity pulled away from her shirt, sniffing. She then wiped her tears away.  
  
"You… you think I'm beautiful?" She asked, looking into his eyes. Had he just said that to calm her down? Or did he mean it? Or was it Sisterly beauty?  
  
"Of Course Sere," Endymion said earnestly.  
  
He then began to lean in, closer and closer to her face. She closed her eyes in anticipation for his lips to touch hers once again. When they finally met lips to lips Serenity wove her slender arms around his neck and Endymion's around her waist. Serenity wanted more, more of the man she had loved since she could remember, but knew he probably harbored no feelings like that for her. But she was going to enjoy it while she could. She deepened the kiss, licking playfully at his lips and he obliged. Serenity then started playing with the nape of his neck.  
  
Endymion was enjoying this, a lot. He couldn't believe that he was actually kissing Serenity, the love of his life, and she was kissing back. He didn't know how she felt about him. Then it struck him, she was upset and he had taken advantage of the situation!   
  
"Stupid, Stupid," he thought to himself, kicking himself mentally, then breaking their kiss.  
  
"What's wrong?" Serenity asked, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Had she done something wrong?  
  
"Sere, we can't do this," Endymion said, "I've taken advantage of you when your upset, I'm sorry."   
  
"Endy, no," she said putting her slender fingers under his chin and turning his head to face her, "You have nothing to be sorry about," and then kissed him again, short but sweet, "I Love You."  
  
"Sere…" Endymion started, she was upset. She didn't know what she was saying. Did she?  
  
"Endymion, I'm not saying this because I was crying a few moments ago. I mean it, I love you. I have loved you since I can remember. I am honest in this Endy, why do you think I turned down so many suitors? It was because of you, I always hoped you'd come out on you white stallion, my Prince in shining amour to save me from my duties and take me away and live happily ever after. And when you saved me from Seiya and ran away with me I had even more hope. But it just struck me, you have no feelings like that and I'm going to have to marry Seiya." Serenity spilt, then ran crying out of the room, upstairs and into her room.  
  
Endymion sat there in shock for a few minutes, She loved him! He quickly got up and raced upstairs and knocked on her bedroom door that swung open to reveal her on her (or rather his) bed crying into the pillows.  
  
"Sere…" he began once more, cautiously approaching the bed.  
  
"I'll understand if you hate me now and want to send me back to the Moon," Serenity said, her face still buried in the silk pillow.  
  
"Hate You? Sere, why on Earth would I hate you?! You can't help who you love," he said sincerely, then sat on the gigantic bed next to her, "Sere, please look at me," he begged.   
  
She merely shook her head 'no' in the pillow.   
  
"Serenity, please," he tried again, using her full name. This time she looked up, and much to her dismay right into the sapphire orbs of his eyes, she was lost immediately.  
  
"I Love You Too," he said, his voice chocking up.  
  
"You're not just saying that for some kind of cruel joke are you? Because if you are, Endymion, I'm not laughing," she said sadly.  
  
"Would I do that to you Odango?" Endymion asked, using his childhood nickname for her.  
  
"Endymion…" she said, looking sincere.  
  
"Serenity, I love you. Believe me please. I've loved you since I was fourteen, I was planning to run away with you and marry you. That's why I hadn't chosen a suitor," he explained and Serenity could tell he wasn't lying.  
  
"I love you too!" She croaked, crying tears of happiness as he picked her up and swung her around the room before they embraced again. When they broke away again.  
  
"Princess Serenity, heiress to the Kingdom of the Moon, will you marry me?" Endymion asked, "I'll treat you a lot better than Seiya," he added with humor.  
  
"Of Course! Of Course I'll marry you Endymion!!!" Serenity practically shouted as they kissed again, more passionately than ever before.  
  
When they broke they just stared into each other's eyes, both smiling widely.  
  
"I love you Sere," Endymion barely whispered.  
  
"I love you too," she responded.  
  
"I guess this means we can stop your Senshi training, go back to the Moon, then get married," Endymion said after he sat back down on the couch, Serenity position in his lap.  
  
"No, No and Yes," Serenity responded.  
  
"What?" Endymion asked confused.  
  
"No, I still want to be trained, just train me how to fight and defend myself. Tomorrow I want you to go extra hard on me, all day and then I'll stop once I have mastered it. And No, I don't want to back to the Moon just yet, I want to be married on Earth, on your planet. I just want a small wedding here, we can have the huge one on the Moon. I just want to be married and stay on Earth for a few days with you," Serenity explained.  
  
"If that's what you want, that's what you shall get my Princess," said Endymion as he kissed her forehead.  
  
Serenity yawned and Endymion took that as a clue about an hour later.  
  
"It's late Sere, time to go to bed, your going to need your rest if you want to train hard tomorrow," Endymion said, helping her up.  
  
"I suppose your right," Serenity said, accepting his help and the two went upstairs and stopped outside of Serenity's bedroom.  
  
"Well, goodnight Usako," Endymion said, giving her a light kiss on the lips and turning to his own bedroom.  
  
"Endymion, wait," Serenity said as she grabbed his hand, "Can you stay with me tonight? Just to sleep, I promise."  
  
"Okay," he said and went into her room with her.  
  
Serenity got changed for bed and climbed in with Endymion. She cuddled up to him and fell instantly into a deep sleep. Unfortunately for the young couple someone else had seen them, someone who they suspected wouldn't find them there, but he did.  
  
The next morning Serenity woke up to find she was asleep in bed, by herself.  
  
'Was I dreaming?' Serenity asked sadly as she looked around. There she found a rose on the pillow on which Endymion had slept last night. Attached to it was a note reading:  
  
Dearest Serenity,  
  
How'd you sleep? I hope you slept well, I know that I did. Right now, sleepy head, I'm down stairs preparing your breakfast, Oatmeal for today, hope you don't mind, but if you want to get training I won't have enough time to cook anything else.  
  
With all the Love I posses,  
  
Endymion  
  
Serenity smiled happily as she got dressed and wandered back to the bed. She picked up the rose and smelt it. She then placed it in the vase beside her bed and waltzed downstairs to the kitchen. She spotted Endymion standing up, placing the table and jumped into his arms.  
  
"I love you so much Endy," she said, kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
"I love you too, but we should eat our oatmeal before we go off to train. I'm packing a lunch," he said, smiling.  
  
"Great, and I'm already dressed for the training," Serenity said, starting to eat.  
  
"Okay, I've got to go upstairs. You can go to the field and start to warm up, I'll just go upstairs, get a couple of things then be right out okay?" Endymion suggested after they'd finished.  
  
"Great, I'll see you there," Serenity answered, kissed Endymion then walked out the door.  
  
She knew her way to the training field with no problem at all. When she got there she started warming up her muscles as Endymion had instructed. Just then, she heard something in the trees. She stood up and looked around, scanning where she had heard the noise with her eyes. She saw nothing. Instantly she put her guard up and called,  
  
"Endymion? Endymion is that you? This isn't funny you know," she yelled.  
  
The next thing she felt was someone come up from behind her and grab her arm and twist it around. She let out a screech, but was instantly turned around, her mouth stifled with a hand. She was now looking into the eyes of Seiya, he put a finger to his mouth then let go of hers.  
  
"How…How?" She asked, completely confused, he was supposed to be on the Moon! He was supposed to think that she was on Venus!  
  
"A pretty woman at the castle told me that the Prince had a cottage and had recently gone there, that's how," Seiya explained, "Now, it's time Serenity to give me what I want."  
  
"What's that?" Serenity asked fearfully even though she already knew the answer.  
  
"You, my dear sweet Princess, you," he said as he started to tear off her clothes.  
  
Serenity did the first thing that came to mind, the first thing she had learned from Endymion. She pulled up her knee, hard right into his groin, then punched him in the stomach when he began to kneel over then finally when he was going down elbowed him in the back of the neck. That would keep him down for a while. Then she screamed "ENDYMION!" and started running towards the trail. Endymion of course heard her screech the first time, and was already on his way and met her on the trail. He spotted that her clothes had been torn and embraced her tightly.  
  
"Oh my god Serenity, what happened?" he asked, quaking himself.  
  
"Se… Seiya," Serenity managed to sputter out, and point to the field before she fainted.  
  
Endymion caught her and laid her gently under a tree and stormed out to the field finding Seiya just waking up.   
  
"Oh Endymion, fancy seeing you here," he commented sarcastically, trying to get up. At this Endymion kicked Seiya's arms, causing him to hit the ground with an 'humph.'  
  
"What are you doing here Seiya?" Endymion spat angrily.  
  
"What else? I've came to pick up my fiancée, Endymion, now bring her here!"  
  
"No. You'll never touch OR see Serenity again! Now stay away from me and my wife, and get off of my planet!" Endymion ordered.  
  
"Your.. Your wife?" Seiya asked confused.  
  
"Yes. Serenity and I are married, so you have no claim to her," Endymion stated.  
  
"But… but you can't do that!" He spat out.  
  
"We can and we have. Now leave Seiya, now," Endymion stated.  
  
"Fine, but you haven't heard the last of me Endymion, you hear!" Seiya said, getting up and staggering off. He already had a willing ally, he just had to reach her.  
  
Endymion walked back to the tree where he had laid Serenity down. He got there to find her just waking up, seaming in a panic.  
  
"Seiya… Seiya where is he?! Endymion!" she yelled fearfully.  
  
"Sh, Sere I'm right here, and Seiya's gone. I don't think that he is going to be coming back either," Endymion said, walking up to her and hugging her.  
  
"Oh, Endymion I was so scared, I couldn't believe that he had found us!" Serenity cried.  
  
"It's okay Sere, he's gone. Come on, let's go back to the cabin, we'll train later," he said, starting back to the cottage.  
  
"No. I still want to train. Let's go," Serenity said with a determined look on her face.  
  
"Are you sure?" Endymion asked questioningly.  
  
"Positive. Now come on, time is wasting," Serenity stated, grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the field.  
  
Serenity trained really hard for the rest of the day. She pushed herself to the limit and beyond. Endymion noticed this and smiled. She could pretty near take him down by the time it was time to go. He was very proud of her and she was smiling brightly at her achievement.  
  
"Okay Sere, time to go back to the cabin. You can take a bath upstairs and me downstairs like before. I'll cook supper," Endymion said, having something planned out already.  
  
"Okay," Serenity agreed, feeling dirty from sweating so much and followed Endymion back to the cabin.  
  
When they arrived at the cabin Serenity went upstairs and drew her bath. In the meanwhile Endymion quickly, very quickly, put his plans into form.  
  
Serenity sighed as she stepped into the hot water. It felt so good to finally wash all the sweat and dirt off of her body and soothe her aching muscles. When she was done washing she quickly dried herself off, wrapped a towel around her hair and one around her body and walked to her room to get dressed. When she got there, she dried her hair and put it up. She then noticed something different on her dresser. This morning there was only one rose there, now there were two, and a note attached to the latest one. She walked over and read,  
  
Dearest Serenity,  
  
Congratulations! You've graduated your training, and I have something special planned for you. Look in your closet and grab the black dress you see and put it on, I'll be downstairs waiting.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Endymion  
  
Serenity quickly walked over to the closet and swung the door open. There was one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. It wasn't like she usually seen, the bright dresses with the giant ruffles and over-done bows, it was simple and plan, but beautiful all the same. It was a black halter-top dress with a rose pattern on the bottom. It had a see-through black shawl attached to it. She loved it. She put it on quickly and walked out her door. There she found a trail of roses leading her downstairs and into the living room. Endymion was standing in the living room, in a tuxedo looking at her.  
  
"What a pleasure of you to join me Princess," Endymion said, when a song started playing (yes, I know that they didn't have cd players or records back then, but let's just play along for the author and the sake of this story).  
  
"The pleasure is all mine I assure you Prince," Serenity said curtseying.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Endymion asked, putting his hand out for her to accept.  
  
"Of course," Serenity curtseyed again, Endymion bowed and they waltzed around the living room.  
  
They danced for about a half an hour, but to them it seemed like an eternity with each other. When they finally stopped Endymion lead Serenity to the dining room where he had set up a table for two with a huge meal.  
  
"Wow Endymion, you didn't have to do this," Serenity gasped.  
  
"I know, but I wanted to because 1) you passed your training with flying colors AND in two days and 2) Because I love you."  
  
"I Love you too Endy," Serenity replied and turned and kissed him lightly.  
  
"I Know," he winked, then pulled her chair out for her as she sat down. He then took his place and they began to eat and talk.  
  
"Endymion, I've been thinking and I want to get married in two days, on Saturday. That way we can celebrate down here for a few days then go back to the Moon and tell Mother. Of course she'll want us to re-say our vows up there but that won't be too bad," Serenity said as they were finishing dessert.  
  
"Personally, I think that that's a great idea Sere," Endymion said looking at her, "But then again, there's nothing that isn't great about you."  
  
"Thank you," Serenity blushed.  
  
"I bought you something for our engagement," Endymion said, reaching into his tuxedo pocket.  
  
"Endy, you really didn't have to do that, after all you did buy me the locket and that cost a lot of money," Serenity answered.  
  
"Nonsense, besides I saw this and had to buy it, I thought it would look perfect on you," he replied, passing her the navy, velvet box.  
  
Serenity opened the box carefully and nearly broke down in tears, it was beautiful! It was a necklace that had a gold chain and a silver crescent moon charm dangling from it, encrusted with diamonds and crystals. On the back he had engraved 'Sere+Endy=Forever'. Serenity jumped up from her chair and onto Endymion, circling her thin arms around him and hugging him,  
  
"Thank you so much Endy, I love you, I love you, I love you!" She said kissing him between each 'I love you.'  
  
"Sere, if I knew that it would have this effect on you I would have bought it a long time ago," he laughed, winking at her.  
  
Serenity gave him a playful push on the arm when they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Who could that be?" Serenity asked, standing up.  
  
"Probably just some wild animal," Endymion hoped.  
  
But then the knock came again.  
  
"Serenity, you stay here, I'll go find out who it is and what they want," Endymion said, walking cautiously towards the front door. He opened it and a huge smile hit is face, "Jed! Neph! Kunz! Zoy! Girls! What are you doing here?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: So how'd you like it???? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I BEG OF YOU!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!  
  
~*Kris Black*~ 


	6. PreWedding

AN: Sorry this took so long. I went to prom and had to babysit and go to youth and stuff like that. Not to mention a little bit of writers block. But here it is. Hope you enjoy it:) Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Endy, who's there?" Serenity called before walking out to the entrance to see for herself.  
  
"Sere, it's the guys, and the girls. Somehow they managed to find us!" Endymion replied joyously.  
  
"Indeed we did!" Rei practically screamed, "Worried sick about you Princess!" she rattled on, "We didn't know what had happened, where you were!"  
  
"Wow, you two look fancy," Minako remarked at Serenity and Endymion, interrupting Rei's antics.  
  
Serenity and Endymion both blushed at what had happened before the others had arrived.  
  
"Where's the party?" Asked Makoto.  
  
"Oooooh!" Jadeite teased, "Party for two!"  
  
Then, Rei in good humor, looked at Jadeite and got down on one knee and laughed,  
  
"Serenity my love, Marry ME!" In a manly voice.  
  
"Of COURSE!" Jadeite squealed like a girl and jumped into Rei's house.  
  
"Seriously you guys, I'm sure there is some reason for it. After all Serenity is practically engaged to Seiya," Kunzite said, or rather asked.  
  
"Well," Serenity began.  
  
"The wedding is Saturday and your all invited," Endymion said.  
  
The rest burst out laughing, thinking it was a practical joke. Then Ami, who noticed Serenity and Endymion weren't laughing, spoke up,  
  
"You're serious aren't you?" she stated rather than asked.  
  
"Of course," Serenity said.  
  
"OH KAMI!" Rei screamed, "I knew you two had something for each other! Why else would you run off together! My best friend is getting MARRIED!"  
  
"How romantic," Minako said folding her hands together under her chin.  
  
"Okay you guys, cut it out," Serenity blushed.  
  
"Okay Sere, changing the subject," Jadeite laughed.  
  
"Yah, like to what were you guys doing before we got here?"  
  
This time both Serenity and Endymion blushed and muttered "nothing" at the same time.   
  
"If it was 'nothing' as you two put it, then you wouldn't have blushed, so I want to know," Rei said, running into the room where she had seen Serenity exit.  
  
Rei gasped an then you saw her vanish into the room, seconds later she ran out, holding a long rectangular box.  
  
"Aw, you two were having dinner, and what's this?" she asked opening it up.  
  
A gasp of 'Wows," entered the room as Rei opened it up and showed the necklace too everybody.  
  
"REI!! You are so nosy!" Serenity exclaimed, capturing the necklace in the box, slamming it shut and walking up to the room and shut the door with a smash.  
  
"Maybe I should…" Endymion started.  
  
"No Endymion, the girls and I will go up and see to Serenity, after all it was Rei's fault she's up there. You and the guys can stay down here and clean up," Ami said, starting to walk up the stairs with the girls behind her. Makoto, then turned around and said, "Sorry for interrupting," and they started banging on Serenity's door.  
  
"Serenity open up!" "Sere we're sorry!" "Come on Princess!" They were calling before the guys heard the door open and the girls enter and shut the door quietly.  
  
"Sorry for interrupting," Kunzite said to Endymion as they started taking the plates to the kitchen and returning everything to it's original place.  
  
"It's no problem guys, I'm just glad that you're going to be here for the Wedding," Endymion smiled as they finished, "Now if you don't mind Nephrite, I'm going to your room to change, that's where I've been staying."  
  
"Yah, go ahead, I don't mind," Nephrite said, plopping down on the couch with the others.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back," Endymion said, running up the stairs to Nephrites room.  
  
~*Meanwhile with the Senshi*~  
  
Serenity finally opened the door at her Senshi's request, but she was still fuming at them. As soon as she unlocked her door she plopped back down on her colossal bed and crossed her arms. The Senshi walked in and Minako shut the door gently behind her.  
  
"Serenity…" Rei started softly.  
  
"I don't want to hear it," Serenity said quietly, "I thought that you guys, of all people, would be happy that I'm getting married, especially not to Seiya. But all you've done since you've got here was make fun of me."  
  
"Oh Honey, we're just joking around, we're extremely happy for you!" Minako exclaimed.  
  
"Ecstatic," Ami inputted.  
  
"That's why we want to help you pick out the gowns for the wedding tomorrow," Rei said smiling.  
  
"Thanks you guys. Well, if your going to help me plan it then I guess you need to know the details. Endy and I are getting married, as you know, in two days. The only people that are invited are you, I, the generals and Endymion. Oh, and the Priest. We are getting married here, on Earth and then having another on the Moon," Serenity said.  
  
"That's awesome Sere! But we only have two days! That means that tomorrow bright and early , we're going shopping for the dresses!" Makoto said excitedly.  
  
"But where are we having the ceremony, exactly?" Ami asked.  
  
"I've been thinking in the garden, here. It's huge! You have a perfect view of it from that balcony there," Serenity said pointing to the doors that lead to the balcony.  
  
The Senshi walked out to the balcony and Minako yelled, "Serenity it's PERFECT!"  
  
"Yah, while we're out shopping tomorrow we can make the guys decorate it!" Rei said excited at what the guys would think about that.  
  
"Okay then it's settled. After I get changed we'll go downstairs and tell the guys what's happening," Serenity said, digging in her closet for the simple blue dress that Endymion had bought her. As soon as she had it on they began to walk downstairs.  
  
"Serenity, I LOVE your new dresses, I don't think that I have seen you in anything besides white and silver before," Makoto said.  
  
"That's because you haven't," explained Ami, "It's forbidden for a Princess of the Moon to wear anything but."  
  
"You guys won't tell Mother will you?" Serenity asked, twirling around in a panic.  
  
"Of course not Sere," Rei sympathized.  
  
The Guys heard the Girls coming down the stairs and immediately stood up (back then it was a custom to stand when a lady entered the room, especially 5 Princesses).  
  
"Okay, so here's the plan," Rei said, taking charge, "Tomorrow the Girls and I are going shopping for our dresses, YOU 5 are decorating the garden for Sere and Endy's wedding while were out."  
  
"Yes your majesty!" Jadeite said bowing.  
  
Everyone laughed at this and Rei punched Jadeite, Jadeite was used to this by now, so it didn't hurt… much.  
  
"Okay, now that that's cleared up, what about our sleeping arrangements? There is 10 of us and five rooms," Endymion said.  
  
"I Call my room!"Jadeite  
  
"I Call my room!"Nephrite  
  
"I Call my room!"Zoycite  
  
"I Call my room!" Kunzite  
  
"Okay, we'll if you four want your rooms then Rei bunks with Jed, Mako with Neph, Ami with Zoy and Mina with Kunz," Endymion said simply.  
  
"What?" Rei asked infuriated.  
  
"well, you guys are a couple, so deal with it," Serenity said laughing.  
  
"Well, where is Endymion sleeping?" Jadeite asked.  
  
"With Serenity dumb ass," Endymion said.  
  
Everyone laughed at Jadeite and they talked well into the night, even about their future.  
  
"I, personally want a boy and a girl," Rei said, "I'd name them Raven and Cade."  
  
"I want just a boy," Kunzite said.  
  
"NOOOONE!!!" Jadeite said, looking horrified.  
  
"I want a little girl," Mina said dreamily, "I'd name her Belle."  
  
"I don't care what gender I have, as long as it's healthy," Makoto said.  
  
"I agree with Makoto," Nephrite said, then you heard Jadeite cough something like 'suck up.'  
  
"I want a boy or a girl, but just one," Ami said, "I'd name them either Isabel or Maxwell."  
  
"I want a few, two or more, who cares what Gender?" Zoycite said.  
  
"I want a little boy and girl, around the same age and spoil them both!!!" Endymion laughed, "I'd name one Terra and the other Endy Jr."  
  
They all laughed at the name 'Endy Jr."  
  
"Ha Ha, Endy, you are NOT naming one of my Children Endy Jr. Your Crazy. I want twins, a little boy and girl. I'd name one Usagi Terra and the other one for Endy, Darien Endymion. But If I were you I wouldn't count on the boy. Moon Princesses and Queens only have one daughter," Serenity sighed.  
  
"Oh well, then the more we can spoil her!" Endymion laughed.  
  
"Okay guys, it's getting late, let's get some sleep," Serenity suggested.  
  
"I think that that's a great idea," Rei said yawning.  
  
They all made their way upstairs, to their rooms and fell asleep instantly with their loved one by their side.  
  
~*~*~*~*The Next Morning*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"GET UP!!" Makoto and Jadeite screamed, running into everybody's room the next morning. Her and Jadeite were morning people, everyone else in the cabin, however, were not. They had gotten replies of 'SHUT UP!' 'LEAVE ME ALONE!' 'DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO?!' and finally, 'GO TO HELL!'  
  
But soon enough everyone started to wake up as they smelt Makoto cooking breakfast.  
  
"Ah, the sleepy heads have finally gotten out of bed I see," Makoto said, placing plates down in front of them (she and Jadeite had added extensions to the table to make it long enough for ten).  
  
She was answered with a grunt every time. They soon got their breakfast eaten and were talking.  
  
"Okay people, now hustle, Girls we need to get into town and Boys you need to get to work!" Makoto said, shuffling them all upstairs to get dressed.  
  
"YES MA'M!" They all said as they turned around and saluted, then marched upstairs in unison.  
  
"They planned that!" Makoto mumbled to herself as she walked into the kitchen and took off her green cooking apron.  
  
Soon the girls were off to town laughing and talking about girl things. Serenity was riding Artemis and Makoto was leading Apollo, to put their bags on.  
  
They arrived in town just as the shops were opening and people were beginning to come out of their houses and shop for the goods that they needed. The first place the girls headed, of course, was the seamstress. She was just opening the shop when the girls arrived and walked in.  
  
"Hello Ladies, is there anything I can help you with?" asked a women in her mid-twenties.  
  
"Yes. You see our friend here is getting married tomorrow," Minako started pointing at Serenity, "And none of us have gowns."  
  
"So, do you think that you can have them made by tomorrow, possibly?" Rei inquired.  
  
"Please, it's kind of an emergency and money is no object," Amy asked.  
  
"If money is of no object then you must be of noble birth, am I correct?" Inquired the woman. Serenity merely nodded.  
  
"Okay then Mademoiselle, I'll close up my shop for today and work on your clothing exclusively, now lets pick out your material and clothing plans…"  
  
~*Meanwhile with Endymion and the Generals*~  
  
"So…What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I have an idea, why don't we start decorating for Endymion's wedding?" Suggested Zoycite.  
  
"I think that might be a good idea," said Endymion.  
  
"Yah, before the girls come back and murder us for doing nothing," Jadeite said.  
  
"Okay, let's go find the stuff that Makoto left out for us," Nephrite said as they began rummaging the house.  
  
After about an hour of looking through and around things they finally found the things that Makoto left for them (on the kitchen table!). They walked outside and into the garden and began placing up lights, making sure the fountains worked, putting up the archway, the ribbons and other things…  
  
After the guys had finished, about four or five hours later, they were full of scratches and cuts from the roses, and were dead tired, but managed to prepare a meal for them and the girls and make sure everything was working properly. The girls returned a few hours after that (around 7 or 8 pm our time) holding multiple boxes each, and after depositing them in their rooms, came back down to sit and have supper with the guys.  
  
"Did you guys get the decorations up yet?" Asked Rei menacingly.  
  
"Yes, but you can't see them until tomorrow night," Jadeite replied.  
  
"Night?" asked Serenity.  
  
"Yes, Sere. You have got to pick everything else, so I figured if we do it tomorrow night then we are in perfect viewing of the Moon and our decorations will be even better," Endymion said gently.  
  
"Are your decorations that horrible, that they only look good at night?" Minako laughed jokingly.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and find out," replied Kunzite.  
  
There was a silence for a little bit while they finished their food, when Serenity glanced at Endymion and noticed that you could see little spots of blood all over his body.  
  
"Endy, what happened to you?" Serenity asked tenderly, as she touched one of the cuts.  
  
"One of the quirks of having a rose garden," he said wincing a bit.  
  
"Did you clean it? Did you get the thorns out?" she asked.  
  
"No, we didn't really have enough time to clean our cuts," he said truthfully.  
  
"Well, I'm going to have to clean them for you before tomorrow. And I suppose that the others have these cuts also," she stated rather than asked.  
  
"Guys, if you'll excuse Endymion and I, we are dead tired and wish to retire for the night, I suggest you do also. AND get those cuts clean," Serenity said, standing and taking Endymion upstairs with her. She pushed him into their room, then proceeded to the bathroom and grabbed a few things to clean wounds with and went straight back to their room and shut the door.  
  
"Okay, take off your shirt," she commanded.  
  
Endymion obeyed, not complaining at all that his love's fingers were running down his bare chest and back, fixing the wounds carefully.  
  
"There," she said when she was finished and put down the ointments, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
"Not at all," Endymion said pulling her close to him so that she was completely pressed up against his bare, muscular chest. Serenity was breathing heavily at the heat that his breath was putting on her neck. Endymion leaned in low, his lips almost touching Serenity's when a knocked sounded on the door, breaking the couple apart.  
  
"Princess, do you have the ointment in there?" called Ami's voice.  
  
"Yah Ames, " Serenity said, backing away from Endymion and opening the door to give Ami the ointment. Ami new she must have interrupted something, because Serenity and Endymion both looked a little more then flustered.  
  
"Sorry if I interrupted something Sere," Ami apologized, before she walked off to her room, leaving Serenity blushing at the door. She turned and shut the door gently and lead up against it, looking at Endymion, with her head cocked to the side a little.   
  
"You know your irresistible and you use that against me," she said, with one eyebrow raised.  
  
With three strides Endymion was pressed up against Serenity once more, having her pinned up against the door.  
  
"Is that a problem?" he whispered in her ear, his breath sending shivers down her spine. Getting the result that he had wanted he started sending kisses down her throat, her neck and back up until he reached her lips, soon they were kissing each other so hard and passionately that Endymion had lowered Serenity and himself onto the floor for fear that they were going to fall down. Serenity finally came to her senses for a second and stopped them.  
  
"Endymion I fear that if we continue we will both lose our sense and you shall take me right here, can we not wait until tomorrow? Until we are Man and Wife?" she asked panting.  
  
"I completely agree Sere, I'm sorry," he said, getting off of her and helping her up.  
  
"There is nothing for me to forgive you for, I wanted it just as bad as you did, but we can wait until tomorrow night," she said.  
  
"I completely agree, now let's get ready for bed," he said, taking off his pants, to be left in his boxers. Serenity once again cocked her head and said "Nice," and went to her dresser. She picked out one of her silk, white nightgowns. She undressed and threw the silk nightgown over her head and climbed into bed next to Endymion.  
  
"I Love you," he mumbled into her hair, starting to dose off.  
  
"I love you too, forever," she said falling asleep.  
  
~*The Next Morning*~  
  
Everyone was up bright and early, with the exception of the Prince and Princess. They decided to let them sleep in and rest for today… well, only for a little while, while Jadeite and the others got cold water…  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"What the f…" Endymion screamed, but caught himself before he swore in front of Serenity, until he heard her scream,  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!! What the fuck did you do that for?!"  
  
Endymion laughed at her language, slightly stunned, and laughing really hard in the memory that Serenity wore something white to bed the prior night, and it as practically invisible then!  
  
"GET OUT!" She screamed throwing a pillow at her friends as they rushed out of the room while Jadeite said, "Aren't a morning person are you?" and got hit square in the face with a pillow.  
  
About ten minutes later, while the Senshi and generals were laughing at Jadeite, Serenity and Endymion came down the stairs. Endymion was trying to hold down a chuckle while Serenity had her arms crossed and was looking stern.  
  
"Glad to see that your both up," laughed Rei.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Mars," Serenity pouted.  
  
"Don't pout Sere, it's your wedding day after all," Ami said, "Plus we all have to get ready for tonight."  
  
"Yah, the guys have to go into town and get the Priest," said Makoto.  
  
"While we get to get ready!!!" Minako exclaimed.  
  
"Well, were off!" Kunzite said, grabbing his cloak and giving Minako a peck on the cheek.  
  
The rest of the guys did the same to their significant other and took off. Not wanting to be around while the girls got ready and were running around screaming "I've lost this!" "I've lost that!" "I'm UGLY!" "You look beautiful!" "My Butt's getting big!" and various others. And not to mention the crying!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: and that was it. Please review. I know that that wasn't the best place to leave off, but take it or leave it. The next chapter has the wedding, honeymoon and possibly the return to the Moon. This story, I think will be over in 4-5 more chapters before the sequel comes out. 


	7. The Wedding

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in sooo long! But I have been reading the reviews, don't worry. It's just that Christmas time I was running around doing everything you could dream of, then school started and one of my teachers asigned two projects due in a week (2 days ago), then I had to review for my Exams next week. But today is a snow day, so feel lucky. I probably won't be able to update until after my exams next week. Sorry.  
  
Oh, and P.S: I'm sorry that this chapter is only have as short as the others, but it really can't be halped.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
The Guys took their time getting to town for fear that they might arrive back at the cottage too soon and have to listen to the Girls. They found a Priest at a local church and explained the situation in the utmost secrecy and told only what they could for the time being. They simply explained that they were important figures on the Moon and the Earth and wished to remain anonymous until the wedding. They gave him the coordinates and explained that he would get his gold when he arrived and preformed the wedding. The Priest agreed and the Guys went to make their way back to the cabin, until…  
  
  
  
"Endymion, you've bought the rings, right?" Kunzite checked.  
  
"Shit," Endymion said and ran into the jewelers.  
  
The guys followed after him and came in as he was glancing at the wedding rings.  
  
"Endymion, don't worry, we can still waste an hour here and then we can make our way back," Jadeite said, trying to calm him.  
  
"Okay, but I think I've found the perfect wedding bands right here," Endymion said pointing them out.  
  
"OOOOHHH AHHHHH"  
  
~*Meanwhile with the Girls*~  
  
As soon as the Guys were out of sight the girls made their way upstairs and started getting Serenity ready. They washed her and did her hair (Ha ha, I'm not giving away ANYTHING until the wedding) and make-up and did up her bodice.  
  
"Good God I cannot breathe in this thing, whoever invented these horrid things should be shot and pissed on," Serenity said after they were done.  
  
"Serenity!" Ami gasped at her Princess's behavior.   
  
"It's true," Minako said agreeing with Serenity.  
  
"I think Serenity has been around Endymion too long, she's starting to pick up on his language," Makoto laughed.  
  
"Actually, I just don't talk this way on the Moon, for fear that Mother or a servant will hear me. But here no one judges me, no one knows who I am. And Endymion has never judged me by my speech," Serenity said smiling.  
  
"It's good that we've all found men that love us for who we are, and hopefully we'll be with them forever," Rei sighed.   
  
The rest of the day was spent getting ready and having fun before the wedding if their best friend. By the time that the guys had gotten back Serenity was upstairs, waiting to get her hair done, twirling around in her robe, humming to herself.  
  
"Hey," Endymion smiled, walking in, "Where's Sere?"   
  
"She's upstairs waiting for Minako to do her hair," Ami explained.   
  
Endymion began to walk up the stairs to show her the new wedding bands when Jadeite grabbed his arms and pulled him back down.  
  
"As your Best Man I can't let you do that, it's bad luck to see her before the wedding, plus, don't you want to surprise her with the rings?"  
  
"Yah, thanks Jadeite, come one, we only have about an two hours to finish getting our suits on and stuff," Endymion said, regaining himself.  
  
"Your suits are in your rooms," Rei explained, "Now the girls and I have to finish getting ready."  
  
And with that said the girls walked upstairs and into Serenity's room. About an hour and a half later the Priest showed up at the door, it was about sunset. Endymion greeted him and showed him to the garden and how everything was going to work (considering that they didn't have a rehearsal) and what was going to happen. About a half an hour later, everyone was ready and excited for the following ceremony. Endymion was at the archway, which was decorated in lights and flowers, waiting for the wedding to begin. He had already given Rei and Jadeite the wedding bands to hold on to and everything was running perfectly.   
  
Soon the lights in the Garden lit-up, all white, like the guys had planned. The fountains turned on and the lights lit all the various roses perfectly. The lights went up and around the rose filled archway as the brides maids and grooms men started walking out.   
  
First was Ami and Zoycite. Zoycite was wearing a plain tuxedo with a blue tie and Ami was wearing a long aqua blue dress that fell down passed her ankles, halter top style, There was a piece draped from her low back, opened like a V, that followed behind her like a veil. Her short hair was held up elegantly in blue clips. Then was Makoto and Nephrite. Nephrite was also wearing a Makoto's was Green and her long brown hair was out of it's original Ponytail and left down, straightened, flowing passed her shoulders.   
  
Next were Minako and Kunzite. Kunzite was also wearing a tuxedo, only with an orange tie, and Minako wearing the same dress her other fellow Senshi, except orange. Her long hair was down and set in ringlets, forming her face.   
  
Then came Rei and Jadeite, the Maid of Honor and Best man, last of the four. Jadeite was wearing a Tuxedo and red tie and Rei was wearing the same dress as the three others, except hers was red.   
  
When Rei and Jadeite reached the Archway everyone turned their eyes towards the archway. There, is were Serenity would be coming out.   
  
Serenity walked out onto the stone walkway, her glass slippers clinking with every slow step. She looked up to see Endymion, smiling at her with his crazily beautiful smile, she smiled back with her angel-like one and kept walking in her slow pace.  
  
Endymion looked up and saw her smiling, she was beautiful, like an angel sent down from heaven, his angel. Draped in white, you could tell that her dress draped down to the ground, but couldn't see what it looked like considering she was wearing a long silk cloak over it. When she finally finished that long, and agonizing, walk to the archway, she looked at Endymion and smiled, then she pulled down the hood of the cloak, took it off and passed it to Rei, who folded it up carefully. Endymion almost passed out when he saw the beauty standing in front of him. Her dress consisted of white and silver. It was strapless and had a sash that tied around her, just under her chest, from the sash the gown split and you could see traces of silver in it. Her hair was out of it's traditional style and placed into an exquisite up-do fit for a queen, decorated with silver and white clips.   
  
The scene was beautiful, the full moon shining down, bright white lights lighting the whole area, glistening assortments of roses and a wedding party, under a beautiful archway.   
  
"We are gathered here tonight," started the Priest, "to witness the most sacred bonding on Earth, the bond of Marriage, love and devotion, for all the days of your life. I'm sure that you two realized this before entering this ceremony. But, if there are any here that have just reason to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," he paused. All you could here were the crickets sounding.   
  
"Okay, now I believe that you two have prepared your own vows, you may recite them now, starting with the bride," the Priest stated.   
  
"Endy, I've known you all my life. You've been there for me through thick and thin. Your mischievous, cocky, handsome, trustworthy, loving and caring. I love everything about you. The good and the bad. I hereby promise to love you with everything I have and will love you until forever, not even death can stop me from being with you."   
  
"Sere, you're my angel, sent from the heavens above to be with me. You're the gift that I have been blessed with by the gods. I love you more then my life, more than the universe and pledge my love for you from now until forever. Even in death I'll always be with you, I'll never leave you, ever. This I promise you, I promise to love, cherish and honor you, forever."   
  
"Now, please present the rings to bind these promises," the Priest said, giving the sign for their rings.   
  
Serenity's face looked shocked, she hadn't bought a ring! Or at last she thought she hadn't, until Rei pressed one into her hand.   
  
"With this ring, I'm hereby wed," Serenity said, slipping the ring onto Endymion's finger.   
  
"With this ring, I hereby wed," Endymion said, slipping a diamond ring onto Serenity's finger. Serenity started to cry happily.   
  
"With that said," deemed the Priest, "I do so pronounce you, by these witnesses here, and under the Gods, Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride."   
  
Endymion leaned in and laid a small kiss on Serenity's lips. She looked up at him, disappointed. He leaned in and whispered lowly in her ear,   
  
"I didn't want to give our friends too much of a show."   
  
She chuckled lightly as they walked back into the cottage, followed by their friends. Serenity and Endymion signed a marriage contract and then the Priest left to go back to the town as Endymion, Serenity and their friends.   
  
"So, when are we returning to the Moon?" asked Rei, curiously after hours of laughter and enjoyment.   
  
"Why don't we pack up tomorrow and leave the day after?" Serenity suggested, "I can't wait to see Mother again."   
  
"The day after tomorrow it is," Endymion smiled, then kissed Serenity on the forehead.   
  
Jadeite yawned, then said, "I think were all tired, time to go to bed," then he winked at Endymion as they all walked upstairs.   
  
Endymion looked at Serenity smiled, grabbed her hand and walked upstairs. They walked into the room and shut the door behind them. Serenity grabbed Endymion and started kissing him passionately. He, in response, picked her up and laid her gently on the bed. He began trailing butterfly kisses down her throat and neck as he began to undo her complicated dress and bodice. As soon as he had her wedding dress off, she began, in return, to take off his tuxedo. Then the fun really begun…   
  
~*The Next Day*~   
  
  
  
Makoto was the first one up, as usual, and had everyone's breakfast made by the time they got downstairs. They let Endymion and Serenity sleep in , knowing that they were probably extremely tired. After breakfast they began to take idly.  
  
"So, we're going home tomorrow, I can't wait," Ami said.   
  
"Personally, I can't wait to see the look on Seiya and Queen Serenity's face when they find out Sere and Endy got hitched," laughed Jadeite.   
  
"Yah, it's going to be priceless," yawned Endymion, walking into the room.   
  
"Tired?" asked Kunzite, laughing.   
  
"No, just hungry, did you guy's leave any for me?" he asked.   
  
"It's in the kitchen, help yourself," Makoto said.   
  
When Endymion came back and started eating, he found everyone staring at him.   
  
"What?" he asked.   
  
"Where's Sere?" asked Minako, smiling.   
  
"Sleeping, where else would she be?" he answered.   
  
Everyone laughed and Jadeite managed to come out with, "So you two had fun last night!" Endymion just smirked, finished his breakfast, then went upstairs to wake his beautiful wife.   
  
"Sere," he whispered into her ear, after climbing onto her bed, "Time to wake up love."   
  
"But I don't want to, I want to lay here with you forever," she smiled, kissing him lightly.   
  
"Well, I have no complaints with that, but then we wouldn't be able to go back to the Moon tomorrow," he smiled.   
  
"About that," Serenity yawned, "I'm feeling desperately homesick, can we go back today after lunch instead?"   
  
"Of Course Sere, anything for you. You know I'd give you the Moon if you didn't already own it," Endymion laughed.   
  
"WE," Serenity corrected, "We're married now, what's mine is yours, including the Heiress to the Moon."   
  
"And the same with the Earth, Sere," Endymion smiled, "Now get dressed so we can pack your stuff for our trip, it's nearly lunch now, I'll go down and tell the others to get ready to leave."   
  
And with that said Endymion exited his room and went downstairs to tell the others to get ready. Soon after that they were packed and on their way back to the Earth Portal, and the Moon.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
AN: There it is, I hope you like it.  
  
PS:::::::REVIEW PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ- Look, I'm begging you. 


	8. PreWedding all over again

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I have been so busy lately I haven't had the time to write. And I haven't updated in a while so I had to update because my Muse (Mr. Socks for those of you who don't already know) was nagging me. So here it is, hope you enjoy!!!!  
  
They walked to the portal to get to the Moon, having left Artemis and Apollo in the care of the palace. Once they arrived Rei turned to Serenity and inquired,  
  
"Are you sure that you want to return so soon Sere?"   
  
"Positive, I can't wait to see Mother again," Serenity smiled.   
  
"What about Seiya?" asked Nephrite.   
  
"Don't worry about Seiya," Endymion answered, "If I'm not with Serenity I expect one of you to be, at all times," he ordered.   
  
"Endy, I can take care of myself now," Serenity whined.   
  
"And that you can, Sere, but it's my duty to ensure that my wife is completely safe, and the Senshi and Generals have a lot more training than you do, so I'd feel more comfortable if your with them," Endymion explained.   
  
"Fine," Serenity pouted.   
  
"I think it's time we return to the Moon," Ami suggested.   
  
"Alright," Serenity said, then walked through the portal after Endymion, closely followed by the rest.   
  
"It feels so good to be back on the Moon," Serenity said, stretching out.   
  
"Maybe we should get out of this man's house before we start celebrating Serenity, come on," Endymion said as he gently grabbed her hand and led her out of the house.   
  
"Are we going right back to the palace?" Minako asked as the Senshi and Generals walked out of the house together.   
  
"Do you all want to?" Serenity asked, they all nodded, "The palace it is then." ]  
  
They all made their way back to the palace, a lot happier than when they had first left. Upon arriving they all went in search of the Queen to inform her that they had arrived once more, and inform her of other things also…   
  
"Mother! Mother!" Serenity said as she walked through the palace, Endymion close at her side.   
  
"Oh, I see the perfect little princess has returned from her vacation," Seiya sneered as he walked out of the room he was staying in, "Ah, and she has brought protection also."   
  
"Seiya, have you seen my mother?" Serenity asked, keeping her head held high.   
  
"Ah, the Queen, her majestic majesty, she's in her throne room," he answered, staring at Serenity the whole time. Endymion stepped in and blocked his gaze.   
  
"Thank you," he stated and then Serenity and Endymion walked off together towards the throne room.   
  
When they opened the doors to the massive room, that they usually only used to hold grand celebrations in, Serenity saw her Mother instructing various decorators around, decorating for Serenity's upcoming birthday ball.   
  
"Mother!" Serenity shouted and ran to her mother, giving her a big hug.   
  
"Serenity, I missed you. Did you have fun with Endymion? Did the Senshi find you?" her mother asked.   
  
"About that Mother," Serenity said as Endymion returned to her side, "I think that you may have to have a change in decorations."   
  
"Whatever do you mean?" the Queen inquired.   
  
"Mother, I… Well, when I was on… I'm married mother," Serenity stuttered out.  
  
"To, to whom?" Queen Serenity inquired, looking fearful.   
  
"To me," Endymion bowed.   
  
"Endymion and my Serenity?" The queen looked curious for a moment, "I couldn't be more happy for you darling! You married for love, I'm so excited, I've always seen Endymion as a surrogate son. Your right dear, a change of decorations IS in order, you must be married under the rituals of the Moon also. Then there is the ball afterward. So much to do!! Is tomorrow a good time for you two?" the Queen asked happily.   
  
"Good for what?" Endymion asked confused.   
  
"Your second Marriage! The one binding you to the Moon as you are the Earth."   
  
"Of Course!" Serenity replied, "Thank you Mother, I Love you!!" Serenity hugged her mother and then her and Endymion walked giddily out the door.   
  
"I can't believe that she took it so well…" Serenity said as Endymion and her walked towards her gardens, hand in hand.   
  
"Personally, I'm not surprised at all. She can't help but love me," he laughed.   
  
"I think that your just a tad conceded," Serenity laughed too.   
  
"Just a tad." he winked back as they reached the gardens, there they found the Senshi and Generals fooling around.   
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Serenity asked, still laughing.   
  
"Absolutely nothing, how'd the Queen take it?" asked Kunzite.   
  
"Spectacular, our second wedding is tomorrow," Endymion smiled.   
  
"Well then, we have to steal Serenity and get her ready again," Minako smiled joyfully.   
  
"Already? But we just got here!" Endymion protested.   
  
"Sorry Endy, but that's the way it works. You get all the time in the world with her after the wedding, but for now you'll just have to deal with her not being around," Rei answered as the rest swept Serenity off to her room.   
  
"But…" Endymion tried to protest once more, but wasn't fast enough.   
  
"Well, I guess it's just us guys until the wedding…" Nephrite said, sadly.   
  
"To the training grounds?" Jadeite spoke up.   
  
"Definitely," they all said in unison and walked off towards the training grounds.   
  
~*Meanwhile with Serenity and the Senshi*~   
  
  
  
"Did we really have to leave so soon?" Serenity asked sadly, wanting to spend more time with her husband.   
  
"Like I said to Endymion, you'll have all the time in the world together AFTER your wedding, for now can't you guys be happy spending time with your friends?" Rei asked.   
  
"I suppose, so what are we doing for today?" Serenity asked.   
  
"Ami, the itinerary please," Makoto spoke up.   
  
"One," Ami began, "Give Serenity a herbal bath, two we all get massages, three we clean our Senshi uniforms and get Serenity's dress, four check up on the Queen, five get the guys to start getting ready and make sure that THEIR suits are clean, six relax and talk for a bit and finally, get some sleep."   
  
"I see that you guys already have my day planned out to a perfect T," Serenity commented.   
  
"And that we do, now let's get going, we have to fit supper in there somewhere," Minako insisted as they went on their way to give Serenity a herbal bath.   
  
"Put in some of this, and this, ooohhh and this looks refreshing and this is a relaxant and…" Minako said as she started putting herbs and bubble bath into the tub.   
  
"Don't put too much in, Serenity will be asleep before she gets anything else done," Ami laughed.   
  
"Don't worry I know what I'm doing," Minako insisted.   
  
"Good to go," Rei said as she lit some incense candles, "Be back in about a half in hour Serenity, we're going to clean our suits and get your, ahem, "traditional" white or silver dress."   
  
"See you later," Serenity smiled as the girls shut the door as they left.   
  
~*With Endymion and the Generals*~   
  
  
  
"Endymion your getting better," Kunzite commented as he blocked Endymion's attack.   
  
"Glad you've noticed," Endymion smiled.   
  
"However, your still not attacking forcefully," Nephrite commented, watching the battle.   
  
"But I really don't want to hurt anyone," Endymion said, "fighting is pointless."   
  
"Imagine that he's Seiya," Jadeite suggested.   
  
"That would probably work," Zoycite said, looking up from his book.   
  
"It's worth a try," Endymion shrugged, then imagined Seiya's head on Kunzite's body. Then his blows started to become more fierce.   
  
"Finally, some real competition," Kunzite smiled, then blocked Endymion's blow and counter-attacked.   
  
~*Meanwhile, With Seiya… On Earth?!*~   
  
"so Beryl, the stage is set, let's see what the Pretty little Moon Princess and Endymion have to say when we attack," Seiya smiled evilly at the red-headed maiden in front of him.  
  
~*Back with Serenity*~   
  
  
  
"Serenity are you done yet?" came Minako's voice from the other side of the door. Serenity came out with a pink towel wrapped around her hair and one around her body.   
  
"Yes, I'm done," Serenity looked at her friends, whom were all smiling, "What?" she asked indignantly.   
  
"We can get our massages now," Rei answered.   
  
"And your point?" Serenity asked, raising an eyebrow now.   
  
"Guess whose giving us them!" Makoto laughed.   
  
"Who?" Serenity asked fearfully.   
  
"The Generals and Endymion," Ami blushed.   
  
"And they agreed to this?" Serenity inquired.   
  
"Not yet, but they will when we all walk out in towels," Minako winked.   
  
"Please tell me you aren't serious," Serenity looked at her friends like they were crazy, "Do you know what people will say with the Princess's of the Planet's walking around the castle in towels?!"  
  
"Since when do you care?" Rei laughed, "Besides, we'll be wearing robes until we get to the training grounds."]  
  
"The training grounds? You mean they'll all be hot and sweating?" Serenity asked smiling.  
  
"Un-huh," Minako smiled back.  
  
"But isn't that unsanitary? I just got out of the bath!" Serenity tried to make an excuse.   
  
"Come on Serenity, it'll be fun, plus they won't be able to resist us!" Makoto inputted.  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about, what I'm worried about is will WE be able to resist THEM," Serenity said.   
  
"Stop being such a worry-wart, come on Serenity, there's only one way to find out," Rei said, throwing Serenity a white robe. The rest of the girls put on their robe of their planet's color, with the same color towel under it.   
  
"Let the games begin!" Ami laughed as they walked towards the training area.   
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An: That was it, now review, PLEASEPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ!!!! I updated just for you!!!! Oh and those of you that are mad at me for bashing Seiya, well Sor-ry! Not! I gave you fair warning! See, I don't like Mamoru bashing fics, so don't read them. If you don't like Seiya bashing fics, don't read them. It's as simple as that. Sorry if I offended you though, it wasn't my choice intention. 


	9. The End

AN: This is the last chapter before the Epilogue. The epilogue is sort of a Preview for the sequel to this, "Remember Princess?". I'd also like to thank all of my viewers, which I'm going to try and put up individually in the epilogue. And to my boyfriend, Justin, or "Cesaru God of Ultimate Destruction" or whatever he like to call himself, for, um, urging me to update. Even though he thinks Ami is better than Minako... any ways, enjoy, my baby is done:'(  
  
  
  
When they arrived at the training grounds they noticed the guys were just finishing up there training and walking back to take a shower (a really new invention, just on the Moon). The girls hid away until the guys came back out clothed and clean. By then the girls were just sitting around in their towels.   
  
"What the…" Nephrites jaw dropped as he saw the girls.   
  
"What's going on?" Jadeite asked, raising an eyebrow at Rei.  
  
"Just because your loving girlfriends, or wife in Endymion's case, came to visit you, you think that something is going on?" Rei asked innocently, "I'm astonished that you would think that."  
  
"Perhaps it's that you're all just wearing towels that we suspect something suspicious is going on," Zoycite commented.  
  
"Right as usual Zoycite," Minako said, "You see, the girls and I, we all started getting cramps in our backs and shoulders from all the wedding stress…"  
  
"And we were wondering if you could help us out," Serenity said, giving Endymion puppy eyes.   
  
"How?" Kunzite asked fearfully.   
  
"We only want a massage," Ami said, and on cue all five girls gave their guys their individual puppy-dog looks.   
  
"Damn, we're whipped," Jadeite realized ten minutes later when they were giving the girls massages.   
  
"Learn to accept it Jed, I don't think there is anything we can do about it now," Endymion sighed and continued to rub Serenity's back.   
  
About 15 minutes later the girls were dressed and on their way to see if Queen Serenity needed any help with the decorations or arrangements. When they arrived Queen Serenity was still giving people things to do and watching the plans and decorations come together.   
  
"Mother, is there anything we can help with?" Serenity asked, watching the servants running around doing their various tasks.   
  
"Don't worry Darling, I have everything handled," Serenity smiled at her daughter, then the Senshi.   
  
"But Mother, I want to do something for my wedding," Serenity pouted.   
  
"Fine Dear, go out to the Garden, I'll send around some musicians that you can sort through and pick a group," Serenity sighed, "I didn't think I'd get that done tonight anyway."  
  
"Thank You Queen Serenity," Makoto bowed as they exited to the gardens.  
  
~*3 Hours Later (it's really dark out)*~   
  
"My ears are so sore," Minako, whispered to Rei, "If someone half decent doesn't come out any time soon, I'm going to murder someone."   
  
"That's rude," Ami inputted, having listened to the conversation.   
  
"Ames, you can't tell me you like this crap," Rei smiled, "Come on, let it out I know you want to."  
  
"Fine," Ami gave in and whispered rather loudly, "These musicians suck."   
  
Then, a half decent musical band came out and started playing. All the girls, completely stressed out and all having headaches, yelled "Your Hired!" at the same time, scaring the poor people.   
  
"Um, talk to the Queen for you salary," Serenity said seeing that they scared the poor people out of their wits.   
  
The musicians bowed graciously and exited, as soon as they were out of sight the girls laughed.   
  
"Those poor, poor guys," Rei laughed.   
  
"Yah, they looked as if we had three heads," Minako said, laughing still.   
  
"Well, from all that I feel like I have three heads," Serenity said, "I have such a headache, do you guys mind if I go to bed?"   
  
"Not at all, it's your wedding day tomorrow, Serenity. You need to be healthy. We'll go and make sure that the guys have their uniforms clean and everything they need to do in order," Ami smiled.   
  
"Thanks, see you tomorrow," Serenity smiled, then exited to her room, leaving the girls still giddy from what they did to the musicians.   
  
~*Meanwhile, with the guys*~   
  
  
  
"I didn't know we were so whipped," Jadeite said, still stunned in realization.   
  
"We've known for a long time," Kunzite said, "We thought you knew."   
  
"Obviously not," Nephrite laughed.   
  
"You all KNEW?!" Jadeite stared bewildered.   
  
"Yah," and "Of Course," came their responses.   
  
"And, you're alright with this?" Jadeite's eyes bulged.   
  
"Yah," Zoycite shrugged.   
  
"You people disgust me," Jadeite shook his head.   
  
"But you forget Jadeite, Rei is the same way with you," Endymion laughed.   
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Rei asked as the Senshi walked in.   
  
"How you girls have us whipped!" Jadeite yelled out in protest.   
  
"Yah, suck it up and get over it," Makoto laughed.   
  
"We came to make sure your uniforms were clean and pressed for Endymion's wedding tomorrow," Ami said, staring at them all.   
  
"Uh…" Zoycite said.   
  
"That's what we thought," Minako shook her head, then opened the door again. About six servants walked in, took the guys' uniforms and left again.   
  
"They'll be back here, cleaned and pressed, tomorrow morning," Rei said, and then they exited.   
  
"Why didn't we do anything to stop that?" Jadeite asked, the guys just looked at him, "See, THAT'S how whipped we are!"   
  
"I'm going to bed," Endymion said, shaking his head.  
  
"Yah," all they guys except for Jadeite said and exited.   
  
~*The Next Morning*~   
  
"Rei! Have you seen my dress?!" Serenity asked, tearing her room apart.  
  
"Don't ask me Sere, I was your maid of honor for your last wedding, this time it's Minako, ask her," Rei said, all ready and reading her magazine.   
  
"Min.." Serenity started.   
  
"Serenity, your gown is laying on the chair in your bathroom," Minako cut her off, "Kunzite and I have your second pair of wedding bands. Rei, Ami and I are already, I just have to finish Mako's hair and while I'm doing Makoto's hair Rei and Ami are going to check on the guys."   
  
"But you guys don't look ready," Serenity commented, seeing that their hair was in it's usual style, except slightly straighter and with sparkles, and they were wearing robes.   
  
"Did you forget Princess?" Ami asked, "We are obliged to wear our Senshi uniforms to your wedding, as the guys are to wear their General Uniforms. So, all we have to do is transform."   
  
"Oh Yah," Serenity remembered.   
  
"Serenity, I think it's time you put on your gown," Minako said, pushing Serenity gently into the bathroom, "Don't worry we'll finish up everything and make sure it's perfect."   
  
When Minako shut the door she turned to Rei and Ami,   
  
"I think that someone should go check on those men of ours."   
  
Rei and Ami made their way down the corridors, to the wing where the guy's rooms were to check on their wedding preparations.   
  
"Your not even dressed!" Rei screeched as she opened the door to see all the guys sitting there in their pajamas, "And where, pray tell is Endymion?"  
  
"Well, your not dressed either," Jadeite said, trying to prove to the guys that he was his own man, "And Endymion is changing into his robes and Armour."   
  
"Well, at least one of them are on the right track," Ami muttered to Rei.   
  
"We don't have to be dressed until about five minutes until the wedding, for your information Jadeite," Rei said with her head held high, "We are the Sailor Senshi, or do you forget, all we have to say is three magic words and Poof! We're dressed. Now, I suggest you all get dressed."   
  
The guys just sat there and looked at her until Ami screamed, "NOW!" then they rushed around, getting dressed, finally.   
  
"Wow Ames, I didn't know that you had it in you," Rei said to Ami, obviously impressed.   
  
~*15 Minutes Later*~   
  
  
  
The Generals stood there dressed in their clean, pressed uniforms.   
  
"You guys clean up nicely," Rei smiled, "See you at the wedding."   
  
Then the girls exited.  
  
"Wow, Zoycite, I didn't know that your girl had that in her," Jadeite said, staring at the door in bewilderment.   
  
"Neither did I…" Zoycite said, just as astonished.   
  
~*With the Senshi*~   
  
"Well, our job is done," Rei said to Minako as they walked back into Serenity's room, "The guys are clean, and dressed."  
  
"Well, that's one thing that we don't have to worry about now," Minako sighed, "Serenity are you done yet?" she called through the door afterward.   
  
"Almost, just a second!" Serenity called back.   
  
A few minutes later Serenity came out in one of the most beautiful gowns that they'd ever seen.   
  
(This is just a description of the Moon Princess Gown, so if you know what it looks like you don't have to read this, I'll tell you when it ends)   
  
It was all shining white, as if the light of the Moon was reflecting off of it constantly. When she walked it moved like water, which flowed all the way down past her ankles. The short sleeves were formed in circular poufs with small triangular pieces of fabric pointed out of the bottom. On her chest were circular golden rings and in the back was a huge bow, tied perfectly.   
  
(Description of Moon Dress Ends Here)   
  
She was wearing dangling earrings of Crescent Moons and had her hair up in its Odango form. And it all accented off of her shimmering blue eyes and her own glowing crescent moon on her forehead.   
  
"Wow Sere," Makoto sighed, "You look beautiful."  
  
"That's one of the prettiest gowns that I've ever seen," Minako said, staring at the gown.   
  
"Are the outer Senshi coming to the wedding?" Serenity asked hopefully, she always liked their lively characters and enjoyed playing with Hotaru, the Sailor Senshi of Destruction, and Sailor Saturn.   
  
"Sorry Sere, they aren't. With the Wedding being a union of two planets there is bound to be a few up stirrings, so they have to be on guard the whole time, but they do send their blessings," Ami informed her.   
  
"Oh well, what time is it anyway?" Serenity asked.   
  
"It's only," Minako looked at her watch, "Oh Kami! We only have 5 minutes to get there!"   
  
"Mercury Star Power!"   
  
"Venus Star Power!"   
  
"Mars Star Power!"   
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"   
  
They all yelled to transform, then ran to the great hall where the wedding was being held, which proved difficult for Serenity because her dress was so long.   
  
"What took you so long?" Motoki, one of Princess Serenity's best guy friends since, forever, asked. He was going to walk her down the aisle, considering that her Mother had to marry them because she was the Queen.   
  
"Don't ask," Serenity muttered, trying to catch her breath before they were do to walk down the aisle.   
  
The Senshi were all catching their breath while the Generals laughed at them, "And you were freaking out because you thought that WE wouldn't be ready!" Jadeite said.   
  
"Shut it Jadeite, I'm really not in the mood," Rei said, glaring evilly at him.   
  
Then the Music started to play, the girls stood up straight, fixed their uniforms/ dress and looked ready to go when the doors opened, revealing Most of the Moon Kingdom and a lot of VIP's from other planets, like the King and Queen of Mars, Venus, Mercury, Earth, Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune and Uranus (Pluto had some affairs to take care of, highly important and highly confidential).   
  
First walked out Ami and Zoycite, arm in arm, down the long red carpet to the end, they then separated and Ami went to the left while Zoycite went to the far right, sort of behind Endymion.   
  
Next were Makoto and Nephrite, arm in arm, and they broke off in the same directions, Makoto stood in from of Ami and Nephrite in front of Zoycite.   
  
Then came Rei and Jadeite, arm in arm, who also broke off in that order. Rei stood in front of Makoto and Jadeite stood in front of Nephrite.   
  
Next Minako and Kunzite walked out, once again arm in arm, and broke off in the same order again Minako in front of Rei, Kunzite in front of Jadeite.   
  
Finally, Serenity and Motoki walked out. Everyone stood and watched Serenity walk gracefully up the aisle. When they reached the end, Serenity kissed Motoki on the cheek and walked to Endymion by herself.   
  
"Your so beautiful," Endymion smiled at her.   
  
"Thanks," Serenity blushed.   
  
"We are gathered here, in this place, today to not only witness the coming together of two people that love each other greatly, but to witness the bonding of two planets together. The Moon and the Earth. If there is anyone in this place who has just reason why these two cannot be wed, please speak now, or forever hold you peace," Queen Serenity said.   
  
Rei looked at Seiya, who was glaring evilly at Endymion and was about to open his big yap when one of Rei's anti-demon papers hit his mouth, causing him to be unable to speak. Luckily the Queen didn't notice.   
  
"Very Well," the Queen pressed on, "Prince Endymion, crowned Prince of Earth, repeat after me, I Endymion, Crowned Prince of Earth, hereby give my life and heart to Princess Serenity of the Moon. And pledge my allegiance to the Moon and Earth forever and ever. I am Princess Serenity's as she is mine, for all eternity from this day onward."   
  
"I Endymion, Crowned Prince of Earth, hereby give my life and heart to Princess Serenity of the Moon. And pledge my allegiance to the Moon and Earth forever and ever. I am Princess Serenity's as she is mine, for all eternity from this day onward." Endymion repeated, then slipped Serenity's second wedding band on her finger.   
  
"Now, Princess Serenity, crowned Princess of the Moon, repeat after me," the Queen said once more, "I Serenity, Crowned Princess of the Moon, hereby give my life and heart to Prince Endymion of Earth. And pledge my allegiance to the Moon and Earth forever and ever. I am Prince Endymion's as he is mine, for all eternity from this day onward." Serenity smiled as she placed Endymion's second band on his finger.   
  
"By the power vested in me, by Kami and Artemis Goddess of the Moon, I pronounce you Man and wife in the eyes of the Heavens, the Moon, the Earth and all of the planets in the Silver Alliance. You may now kiss your bride," She told Endymion at the end.   
  
Endymion and Serenity kissed lightly, then made their way to the temple where they were obliged to be crowned for both the Earth and the Moon, and basically go through the same thing they just did, except with a very small audience. The King and Queen of the Earth, Queen of the Moon, the Senshi and the Generals. When they arrived at the Temple crowds of people were swarmed there, waiting for their new Prince, or in the Terrans case, Princess. But, luckily for Serenity and Endymion, like I said before, only the King, Queens and Guards were allowed inside with them. They entered the temple and instantly saw that there were two crowns sitting on a royal blue cushion under the statue of the Goddess of the Moon, Artemis.   
  
Queen Serenity was the first one to perform the ritual for the new Prince of the Moon.   
  
"Prince Endymion of Earth," Queen Serenity called him forward and he kneeled before her, "Do you accept to protect the Moon and her Future Queen forevermore?"   
  
"Yes," Endymion replied.   
  
"Do you accept to take on all future diplomatic responsibilities as future King to the Moon?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Do you accept your connection with the Moon, thus the Princess, your wife forevermore?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you accept to love the future Queen forevermore?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"All these things you have sworn in the eyes of the Goddess of the Moon, and if these vows are broken, may she smite you with her mighty bow," Serenity said, "But on a lighter note, Prince Endymion of Earth, Crowned Prince of the Earthians, I know crown you Prince of the Moon, and Future King of the Silver Millennium," Queen Serenity then place the crown on his head.   
  
Then it was Princess Serenity's turn to be crowned by the King and Queen of Earth. They walked up to the crown that was for Serenity.  
  
"Princess Serenity of the Moon," Queen Terra called her forward and Serenity kneeled before her, "Do you accept to be loyal to the Earth and her Future King forevermore?"   
  
"Yes," Serenity replied.   
  
"Do you accept to take on all future diplomatic responsibilities as future Queen of the Earth?" King Ryu asked.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Do you accept your connection with the Earth, thus the Prince, your Husband forevermore?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you accept to love the future King forevermore?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"All these things you have sworn to the King, and if these vows are broken, you may be prosecuted under the laws of the Earth," Ryu said, "Princess Serenity of the Moon, Crowned Princess of the Lunarians, I know crown you Princess of the Earth," Queen Terra then place the crown on her head.   
  
They walked out of the Temple after the crowning was complete and looked around, half of the Moon was there by now and about 1/6 of the Earth.   
  
"Presenting," Queen Serenity announced, "Crowned Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity of the Moon and Earth."   
  
Everyone cheered excitedly at his or her new Prince and Princess.   
  
"Now, if you please, there is a celebration being held in the Ballroom at the Palace, everyone is invited!" Rei exclaimed as everyone made his or her way back.   
  
Serenity and Endymion were forced to wear their crowns all night until they retired to bed. So they danced and celebrated well into the night, and the party wasn't half finished. But soon it was interrupted.   
  
"Queen Serenity, Queen Terra, King Ryu, your majesties! There is an urgent message in the communications room from the Outer Senshi!" A servant exclaimed, running into the ballroom. The music instantly stopped.   
  
"Continue with your celebrations!" Queen Serenity said urgently as they walked swiftly out of the ballroom.   
  
"I wonder what that is about?" Serenity said to Endymion as she watched her Mother and In-Laws walked out of the ballroom.   
  
"It must be pretty serious if the Outer's can't handle it," Endymion commented, worry etched onto his face.  
  
"Let's go see, after all we are the Heirs to the Silver Millennium," Serenity said, grabbing Endymion's hand and walking, unnoticed, out of the Ballroom.   
  
"Mother, what is wrong?" Serenity asked, walking in just as her mother and the in-laws ended the communications with the Senshi.   
  
"It's Earth," Serenity said, slight fear in her voice, "It's been attacked."   
  
"Attacked? By Whom?!" Endymion outburst.  
  
"Beryl," the King said with disgust, "Apparently she's none-to happy with the wedding."  
  
"Where did enough power to attack the Earth?" Endymion asked.   
  
"Where's Seiya?" Serenity asked, something dawning on her.  
  
"I haven't seen him since we told him about the wed…" Endymion started, when it hit him too.   
  
'He has something to do with this, I just know it,' Serenity sent a silent message telepathically to Endymion, one of the little quirks about them being married and connected by the Moon.   
  
Endymion looked at her as if he was going mad, but Serenity merely put her finger to her lips.   
  
"I'm sorry Endymion, but your Mother and I have to go back to Earth and try to help, it's the only thing that we can do right now," Queen Terra said quickly.   
  
"We must come too," Serenity said, hoping she could help.   
  
"No, stay here, be safe," King Ryu said, "If she conquers Earth she is sure to come to the Moon next, we must stop it. We will not allow our children to be endangered. Endymion, please stay here and protect your wife."   
  
"Yes father," Endymion replied.   
  
"The Outer's are doing Everything they can to put a stop to this before she spreads, but she apparently has so many youmas it's impossible without Earth's reinforcement," Queen Serenity said after Queen Terra and King Ryu exited quickly to Earth through the Portal.   
  
A few hours later the Dark cloud covering Earth had spread extremely quick. Queen Serenity, regretfully, had no choice but to close of all portals leading from Earth so that the darkness would not spread to the other Planets as quickly. Soon the Earth was coal black and the darkness started to draw nearer to the Earth. Queen Serenity put the Senshi and Generals on guard and demanded that Serenity and Endymion go into hiding, to be safe.   
  
~*With the Senshi and Generals*~   
  
"You guys, I sense this will be our last battle," Rei said suddenly, the Senshi and Generals all standing Guard, watching the upcoming darkness.   
  
"Mars, don't talk like that," Minako said, not taking her eyes off of the darkness.   
  
"But look at it logically," Ami said, "If the Outer's weren't able to defeat it, what chance do we have?"   
  
"Girls, please don't talk about it like that, besides, you have us," Kunzite tried to reason.   
  
~*With Queen Serenity*~   
  
Queen Serenity watched the oncoming darkness, nearer and nearer it drew, like a swarm of death ready to take her people and everyone that meant anything to her. Queen Serenity could sense that they would not survive this battle, but hope was not lost. She may not survive, but at least her darling daughter would be able to live a full life. The Queen, tears falling freely now, exited to the temple.   
  
~*With Serenity and Endymion*~   
  
We should all know by now that Endymion and Serenity weren't the "let's hide and save ourselves, who cares about our friends" kind of rulers. So, Instead of going into hiding as the Queen had instructed them they went to Serenity's bedroom. They carefully removed their crowns and set them on Serenity's dresser.   
  
"We're not going to survive this battle," Serenity said, with her back to Endymion, digging through her drawers.   
  
"Usako, don't talk like that," Endymion said, hugging her from behind.   
  
"But the Outer Senshi could not defeat the vile creature Beryl, and I know you felt it, we both did, when… when she murdered your parents," Serenity turned around and Endymion saw the tears flowing from her deep blue oceans.   
  
"Serenity, I…" Endymion said, trying to calm her, to reassure her. But he wasn't that sure himself. He glanced outside of her window, the darkness was drawing closer by the second.  
  
"Endymion, I know your going to fight, to defend the Moon like you swore to do, we share out thoughts now, remember," Serenity still crying, "But I beg of you, please, do not go!"   
  
"I must, I must Serenity, you know that," Endymion said, hugging her tightly.   
  
"Take this with you," Serenity said, pressing the star locket that he had given to her, "and remember, you must survive, you must come back to me."  
  
"I promise Serenity," Endymion vowed, "I will come back to you."  
  
Then they kissed, knowing that this could be the last one they shared…   
  
  
  
Suddenly a loud crash came from outside, along with people screaming, and the two lovers new that the darkness from Earth had arrived on the Moon and it was time for battle.   
  
"Endymion, I love you, remember that," Serenity said as he rushed to her balcony to jump off and join the battle.  
  
"And I you, Usako," Endymion said, jumping off of the balcony.   
  
~*With the Senshi and Generals*~   
  
The darkness was upon them, but now they knew, they darkness was a massive amount of powerful Youmas. They fought with al their strength, knowing that they had to protect whom they were sworn to, their Prince and Princess. Just then, Beryl, clad in her evilness, was upon them. She laughed and said,   
  
"Ah, the lovers of the planets, I want to do a little experiment," and a massive amount of dark energy surged the generals, "Now, my generals, kill the Sailor Senshi!" Beryl commanded.   
  
"Yes my Queen," they all replied and started attacking their girlfriends.   
  
~*With the Queen*~   
  
She felt the massive amount of dark energy and knew that the one that they called "Beryl" had arrived and had already caused death and chaos. So Queen Serenity urged herself to move faster, she had to get what she entered the temple to get before the horrid woman caught her Serenity.   
  
~*With Princess Serenity*~   
  
Serenity could hear the screams, the horrible screams, coming from outside, from her people. How could she just sit there and do nothing?! She yelled at herself and walked out to the balcony, just in time to see the generals fighting the Senshi. The Senshi, of course, refused to attack the ones they loved and soon, they all fell in battle.   
  
"NO!" Serenity screeched as she saw her friend's collapse, covered in blood. Serenity herself then collapsed and cried, cried for her friends and her people. Unfortunately, Beryl heard her scream and found her in an instant.   
  
"Ah, if it's not Princess Serenity herself. All high and mighty, scared to get her hands dirty," Queen Beryl smiled evilly.   
  
"Fuck you!" Serenity responded harshly.   
  
"Foul language, coming from a Princess, THE Princess. See why Seiya wanted you so bad, you're a rebel," Beryl said.   
  
"I knew Seiya had something to do with this!"   
  
"Alas, he's returned to his home planet, waiting for me to take you too him, so why don't I get you while you hot," Queen Beryl said, reaching for her, Serenity screamed loudly.  
  
"Don't touch her wench!" Endymion called, jumping to the balcony for to protect Serenity.   
  
"Ah, Endymion I wondered when you would arrive to save your precious wife," Beryl sneered, "But you won't win, you know this so my dear Endymion, why don't you give up you little wife here, we can give her to Seiya to do with what he likes, and you can join me, as my King, by my side and we can rule the universe."   
  
"I would never join a bitch like you! Not in a million years! And I'd never leave Serenity!" Endymion yelled, drawing his sword.   
  
"Have it your way," Beryl sighed and conjured a whirlwind and swept Endymion off of Serenity's balcony.   
  
"ENDYMION!" Serenity cried and leapt off after him, she wasn't prepared to loose her friends and husband in the same day.   
  
They were swirling around and around, trying to get a hold of each of other, they reached their hands out and touched each other's fingertips, just then the whirlwind stopped and they both landed on the ground, hard. Serenity landed on Endymion, and Endymion's sword landed about a foot away. Serenity felt liquid on seep through her dress and put her hand to find blood. She looked down at Endymion, he was wincing in pain, she saw that they landed on a jagged rock and it had pierced through him.   
  
"Serenity," Endymion said, wincing in pain.   
  
"Don't," Serenity said crying, "Please."  
  
"Usako, I… I love you, forever," Endymion said, then his eyes went blank.   
  
"Endy? Endy! ENDY! Endymion!!!" Serenity screamed, trying to wake her husband.   
  
She could hear Beryl's laughter in the background, and winced. She had no reason to live anymore, her friends, her soul mate, and her people, destroyed. She looked around and saw Endymion's sword lying on the ground.   
  
"I'm sorry Artemis, Mother, but I have no more reason to live," Serenity whispered, grabbed the sword and pushed it, hard, into her chest. Serenity then fell, dead on the cold hard ground.   
  
"Serenity! NO!" Queen Serenity screamed, she ran out of the temple just in time to see her daughter fall, "I will not allow them to steal my daughters future!" she said as she raised the Moon Wand with the Legendary 'Imperium Silver Crystal'.   
  
"Wait!" Luna called, "Queen Serenity, if you use the Crystal it will drain you of your energy and you will die!"  
  
"If it saves my darling daughter, then so be it. I will send you to be reborn in the future, they will not have any memories of me or the Moon, so maybe, they can finally live in peace, Moon Crystal Power!" The Queen called out and soon everyone was saved, and on they're way to the Earth, to the Future, to peace. And with what Energy the Queen had left she trapped the Negaverse on a planet of their own, hoping that they would never be freed, but sent the weaponry for the Senshi, along with the cat guardians Luna and Artemis, along with the girls, incase they ever need to be awakened.   
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: PLZ PLZ PLZ review for my last chapter!!! If any!!! PLease, Mr. Socks and I are dying for reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ!!!! Don't forget to read the epilogue!!! Oh, and Justin, I know your reading this, don't ask how, I just KNOW, so you HAVE to review.  
  
Love You All,  
  
Kris Black 


	10. Epilogue

Alas, this is the final chapter in my first story of, what appears is going to be a three-part trilogy. This is just to give my thanks to everyone who supported me along the way, writing this story. I hope you'll read my next ones too J 

Kris Black and Mr. Socks

Epilogue to Silver Millennium Forever?

"I wonder where they are? What they're doing? If they know who they are? If they remember me? And Endymion? Does he remember our past lives on the Moon? If they did, would they not come looking for me? I am so confused?" Usagi thought out-loud. "Why is it that I can remember the past and they can't? What went wrong!"

"Usagi, who are you talking too?" called her new mother through the door.

"No one Mama!" Usagi called, staring outside at the Moon.

"Well go to bed, you have school tomorrow," her mother called through the door.

"Yes Mama," Usagi said, then pretended to climb into bed.

When she heard her mothers bedroom door shut, and was sure she was asleep, Usagi opened her window and breathed the fresh air, staring out side, once more, at the Moon.

"Mother, what went wrong? Why am I here, I remember everything that happened. I shouldn't be here," Usagi said to the Moon, hoping it's former Queen was listening. The Moon just glistened in response, as if mocking her, telling her that it knew something that she didn't. Usagi just glared at it, then climbed into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The Next Morning

Usagi heard her Mother wake her up the first time, but didn't bother getting up. She had to hide away, look like a normal teenage girl. Just in case something were to happen. Well, that's what her real mother, Queen Serenity, had told her when she was really young and realized that she had her memory. Usagi looked at the clock, and realized that she was late enough.

"I'm LATE!" her brother Shingo and her parents heard her scream as she ran down the stairs, putting on her shoes, and racing down the street.

'Well, at least it's good exercise,' she said to herself, running at top speed to make it to school on time.

* * *

MY BABY SHE IS DONE :'( Please, read my other stories, please! Oh and review, I really want 100 reviews! Review more than once if you want! PLZPLZ review! 


	11. Preview of SMF Rewritten

Hello Again Everybody.

In case you have not heard, I am going through the process of completely re-writing _Silver Millennium Forever?_. Why, you ask? Well, basically because the story did not turn out the way I had hoped in the first place. Also, my writing has greatly improved since finishing this story. Therefore, I am re-writing my SMF. There will be some basic plot lines at the beginning that will remain the same, but other than that it is going to be completely different and (hopefully) better. It will also be longer :) . Thank you for your support thus far, and I hope that when I finish the new edition that you will love it as much as you have loved it's rough-draft (as I like to call it) little brother.

For your reading enjoyment, and possible feedback for me, here are a few previews. Some are nearly the same as before, but some are different and from various chapters.

With Love,

Kris Black

* * *

Prologue

* * *

More then a millennia ago the universe was entirely different from the dead wasteland it is now. The seemingly inhabitable planets of our Solar System housed great nations, ruled by strong rulers. All of these rulers united for a single cause, the protection of the Solar System; this era was hailed the Silver Millennium. There was also nation on the moon of Earth, ruled by a gentle, peace loving queen. This Queen ruled all of the planets of the Solar System and they lived in peace and harmony. The Queen, Serenity, had only one child - the beautiful Princess Serenity. They were looked upon throughout the Solar System as Goddesses; everyone loved and respected them for being strong-willed, intelligent, and kind rulers. 

The Princess had four guardians, the Princesses from the four inner planets who had sworn to protect her at all costs. They were known throughout the galaxy as the _Inner Senshi_, a group of skilled body guards. Each one was named after her individual planet; Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter. Each one had utterly extraordinary gifts from her particular planet's life force. Sailor Venus, the leader of the Senshi, was incredibly beautiful (they say she was second only to the Princess and Queen). Venus served as a double for the Princess in times of great danger, and was quite the epitaph. Sailor Mercury was gifted with amazing intelligence and could control waters and ice. Sailor Mars had a fiery attitude and controlled fire; not to mention she was a gifted psychic. Sailor Jupiter had brute strength and could control thunder (and was rather gifted in the kitchens too). However, these peaceful times were not to last; a vengeful evil was rising from the earth, growing and seeking to destroy them all.

* * *

Chapter One 

Boring Sunny Days

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny day. It had been like this all week long, and Princess Serenity was sick of it. 

"I wish for once it would be a rainy day." Serenity mumbled, while sitting on the balcony of the bedroom, on the third floor of the palace.

She placed her elbow on the railing and held her head up in her hand, staring out into the glittering distance. However, someone rapping on her chamber door broke her out of her brooding composure. She called for the visitor to enter. A young, mousy servant girl entered cautiously.

"You have a visitor Princess," the servant girl said while bowing.

"Well, let them in," Princess Serenity said rather impatiently. She had been expecting a visit from one, or all, of the Senshi all day. They had been training all week and Serenity hadn't seen hide or hair of them. They were her best friends. They were all the same age (around seventeen) and they spent a lot of time together. Alas, her hopes were shattered when a young man, around twenty, walked into the room.

"Ugh, what do you want Endymion?" Princess Serenity moaned, gently bringing a hand up to her temple.

"Princess Odango is that anyway to talk to a Prince?" Endymion teased, smirking.

"Is calling a Princess 'Princess Odango' anyway to address her?" Serenity snapped back.

"Oi, Odango, you're rather testy. I think all the heat that the Moon has been having has affected your head," Endymion replied, finally joining her on the balcony.

Prince Endymion was the Prince of Earth. He was an only child, which is why there was no Senshi representing the Earth. His mother, Queen Gaia, and Queen Serenity were best friends; therefore, Endymion and Serenity knew each other since they were toddlers. The two were quite good friends themselves. Prince Endymion always made fun of her hair, and started calling her Odango Atama; which was some sort of Earth food he had explained. Serenity was, of course, furious with the nickname, which had stuck to with her. Sometimes even one of the Senshi would call her Odango, even though it was mostly Mars.

"So Serenity, what do you plan on doing today?" Endymion asked sitting down beside her.

"I was going to wait for the Senshi to come and visit, but it appears they are still busy training," Serenity replied, staring longingly out into the court yard.

"Well, why don't we go visit them instead?" Endymion asked like it was the most obvious answer in the universe.

"I couldn't dream of it. They are training and I wouldn't want to disturb them. Plus, it's forbidden, you know that!" She replied, exasperated.

"Oh, and that really stopped us before." Endymion rolled his eyes.

"We were young and foolish before," Serenity retorted, "And if I recall correctly, we were punished for it too."

"Oh, like taking an extra class a day really hurt you," Endymion laughed.

"You try dealing with Luna for an extra hour a day," Serenity pouted.

"Come on Sere, where's your sense of adventure?" Endymion quipped, "That's what I used to love about you. Did the Lunar court finally manage to tame their beast of a Princess?

"Beast?" Serenity's eyebrows rose, "Hardly. Fine, Endymion, I'll go with you; but only a quick visit."

"Okay," Endymion smiled, "then we can go to town and shop."

"Really Endy, isn't bothering the Senshi enough mischief for today? Don't you think that you are pushing it a little?"

"Going to visit your friends is hardly mischievous," Endymion snorted, "Plus, we haven't seen each other in over half a year – we have to make up for lost time."

"I refuse to go down to town today Endymion," Serenity sighed, "It has been much too hot and I want to stay inside where it is cooler. When we come back from visiting the Senshi then we can catch up in the library. But if we get caught sneaking down there it is entirely your fault."

"Naturally."

"So, where are the training grounds?" Serenity asked as they exited her room.

"You mean to tell me that you don't remember?" Endymion laughed.

"Well, I haven't been there since we had our rather short visit when we were eight," Serenity replied haughtily.

"Well, I thought that you would have at least remembered the way," Endymion replied dubiously, "After all, they are on the palace grounds."

"So? Have you not noticed how large the palace grounds are? Furthermore, it is forbidden, so I have driven the location from my memory. Princesses are not to fight," Serenity retorted with her head up.

"Then why are the Senshi training? Aren't they Princesses of a whole planet also?" Endymion asked as if it were a subject that he had wanted to cover for a while.

* * *

"Serenity I didn't..." 

"Endymion, please leave," Serenity interrupted and pointed to her chamber door.

"Serenity, really..."

"Leave."

"Fine," Endymion said standing up, "You know where to find me when you realize how childish you are acting and wish to apologize to me."

Sending a smirk Serenity's way, Endymion closed her bedroom door just in time for a giant pillow to hit it, thrown by the one and only Princess who glared at the same pillow with contempt that it missed its target – the handsome Princes' face.

* * *

There is a preview of the Prologue and parts of Chapter One. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review, I really want some feedback!

Kris Black 


End file.
